


The Price

by CaptainVampireKing, Moonmist_Fire



Series: The Floating Universe Series [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Deadpool Spoilers, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dominant Max Caulfield, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Intense, Late Night Writing, Movie Theater Sex, Not A BDSM Story, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Public Relations, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Is Fun, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Sleeptalking, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Submissive Chloe Price, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, pricefield, three shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainVampireKing/pseuds/CaptainVampireKing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/pseuds/Moonmist_Fire
Summary: Max catches Chloe red handed, and now she must be punished. (NOT a BDSM fic, but Dom!Max and Sub!Chloe still there. Three-shot. Explicit content warning for Day 3 and the epilogue.)





	1. Day 1: Caught

Author's Note: Hey guys! Welcome old friends and newcomers! I know it's been a while since you've seen anything from me. School is sucking the creativity out of me right now (I repeat, I just love being a senior). But good news for you! I have made a new friend in my absence and they helped me write this little story right here.

Admittedly, this is based off of something. Max is a little more confident in this three-shot and much more forward. Which is slightly out of character for her but *shrugs* whaddya gonna do? Guess you can say Dom!Max and Sub!Chloe, hehe.

My friend and I hope you enjoy what we are creating together!

...

It wasn't very often that Chloe had to resort to such measures. After all, she had a girlfriend to turn to whenever she wanted to or needed to. However when said girlfriend came back to her house only to end up going to sleep after having a long day at school, what was the bluenette to do? She would be bored and lonely.

-"You wanna take a nap? This early?" she asked her girlfriend.

Max yawned pointedly. "School was tiring." She nudged Chloe playfully. "But you wouldn't remember how it feels, would you?"

"No, I guess not." Chloe put on a fake pout. "But what am I supposed to do while you're asleep? I'm not tired."

"I dunno. Watch a movie or something." Max stood up from the floor where they were both sitting, stretching herself out. It was then that she realized just how tired she was at the protesting of her limbs. She looked back down to find Chloe watching her. Her arms were crossed and she was still fake pouting. Max chuckled. "You can handle an hour without me, Che."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember what happened the last time I had an hour to myself, do you?"

"Exactly!" Max laughed and held her hand out for Chloe to take. "Maybe I'm setting you up."

"How could you do that to me again?" Chloe took Max's hand after eyeing it suspiciously and pulled herself up.

"D'aww, I'm sorry." Max smiled. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss Chloe on her cheek. "I won't. I promise."

"Yeah, yeah." Chloe grumbled, blushing. "Go take your nap. I'll get on my laptop or something."

Max, whose smile had turned mischievous, leaned in to Chloe's ear and whispered huskily, ""And what're you gonna do on the laptop?" It took all her best self control to not laugh.

Chloe shuddered and bit her lip. She kept up her composure by smirking. "Watch a movie, what else?"

"Blue is the Warmest Color?" Max asked. She snickered at Chloe's attempt to stay cool. She loved that she had that kind of affect on the punk.

Chloe blushed darker despite her best efforts. "No..! But now that you mention it…"

"Knew it!" Max laughed and stepped around Chloe towards the bed. The mischievous grin still on her face, she collapsed onto the bed and her eyes almost instantly started to close.

Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled the chair out at her desk. She sat down and powered up her laptop. "For all you know, I could put on Big Hero 6."

"Uh huh." Max rolled over onto her side so she was facing Chloe and the desk. "Like that's gonna happen."

"You don't believe me? You of all people know I fucking love that movie." As soon as the laptop finished powering on, Chloe opened up a web browser and started searching for a site to watch the movie on.

"Yeah, but we both know you'd rather get off than be sitting in a puddle of your own tears." Max giggled.

"Eat me." Chloe mumbled. She found the site she was looking for and picked up her headphones. "Go to sleep, hippie."

Full-on grinning, Max shut her eyes and yawned again. "I'll do that."

Chloe scoffed, not wanting to ask 'which one' out loud. She put her headphones in and started the movie.-

Which brings her to where she is now. Max was right before. She would prefer getting off than crying her eyes out. She isn't even sure how much time had passed after she finished the movie. She doesn't care to check. She is certain of one thing, though. She needs some sort of relief. She could seriously put on Blue is the Warmest Color, but she wouldn't be able to watch the whole thing. Not if she only wanted to get off. And crying definitely wasn't part of that.

Chloe risks a glance back at Max, who had curled up into a ball and fell asleep. She still looks pretty out and Chloe turns back to the computer. She pauses before finally opening an incognito tab. If anything, she didn't want Max to use her laptop later on and come across what she'd done. It'd been established many times that Chloe was not allowed to watch porn without Max by Max.

-"It's not fair."- the brunette had said.

'Desperate times call for desperate measures.' Chloe tells herself.

Too bad she doesn't realize that Max is starting to stir behind her on the bed. In fact, she never went to sleep. She was simply pretending though now she was actually feeling sleepy. She does, however, risk opening an eye in time to catch Chloe opening up a private web browser. She almost immediately jerks awake. 'Wait, what? Surely she's not about to...'

Biting her lip, Chloe types something oddly specific (but not weird) into the search engine. She debates once more waking Max up instead but she hated to do it since she looks so peaceful. She clicks on a page that doesn't exactly look like a porn site at first glance. Yet the video that she starts containing two girls gives it away.

Max, seeing the video as it starts, resists the urge to jump off the bed and slam the laptop shut. 'Shit, she is! I thought I told her not to!'

Chloe is fully enthralled in the video, taken by the way the two girls moved about on screen. As the video progresses she started to let her hand roam along her body until it reaches the edge of her pants. She lets out a quiet moan at the wetness starting to develop between her legs, shifting a bit. Her hand slips into her jeans and her mouth forms a small 'o'.

Max shuts her eyes for a second. Watching Chloe is causing her own arousal to fuel up beneath her waist. She bites back a moan and takes hold of the edge of the mattress.

Chloe's finger is gliding effortlessly between her folds. She lets out a shuddering breath, the sound in her ears causing a faint blush to possess her cheeks. Her hand moves lower into her jeans and she moans a little louder. Something resembling Max's name escapes her.

A shiver runs up Max's spine and she bites her lip hard to keep herself silent. She sits up as slowly as possibly, yet quietly enough as to not alert the occupied bluenette. She lets out a breathy gasp as the fabric of her underwear rubs against the sensitive heat of her sex, the feeling intensified tenfold thanks to her current state.

The sounds in Chloe's ears have grown louder to the point of risking being heard outside the headphones. Her back arches. Her head goes back slightly, but her eyes are closed completely. Leaving Max still in the clear. Chloe whimpers as she penetrates herself with two fingers, a gentle "A-ahhh…" coming out of her.

Max can just barely make out the faint noises coming out of Chloe's headphones. She almost dismisses it as nothing they're so quiet. Her breath catches when she sees Chloe's wrist bend inward, implying that she'd just slipped a finger or two into herself. The moan of her girlfriend almost drives her insane. She finally decides to slowly stand up from the bed, making her way towards the desk.

Chloe somehow loses herself in the heat of the moment. She moans Max's name again as she begins thrusting her fingers into herself, her breathing hitching.

Max ignores the tug in her stomach when Chloe moans her name once more. She tiptoes closer to the desk. Once she's close enough, she snakes her arms around Chloe and leans into her ear. She says huskily and breathily, "What did I tell you about watching porn without me..?"

"JESUS-!" Chloe yelps, nearly falling out of her chair as she quickly removes her hand from her jeans. She closes the page but accidentally yanks her headphones out in the process. The moans of the two girls can be heard for a few seconds before the page finally closes entirely. She's blushing madly and tries not to address the rush that goes down her spine from Max whispering in her ear. "M-Max, what are you doing up so soon?"

Max laughs at Chloe's bright red face, disregarding the question. "You really think you could get away with that?" She purrs as she circles the chair and swings one leg around Chloe, straddling her hips.

"Get away with what? What...what are you doing?" Chloe asks when Max sits on her lap. Her mouth starts to go dry. She tries not to lick her lips as she looks Max up and down before raising an eyebrow at her.

"Get away with watching porn without me. No siree." Max smiles. She leans in tantalizingly close to Chloe's lips. "What's it 'look' like I'm doing, wise guy?"

Chloe, caught off guard, gulps nervously. "I don't-uh… I don't…" Unable to process the predicament she's in, she can't get out anymore than that. She ends up staring at Max like a deer caught in headlights.

Max's hands move down from Chloe's shoulders to her waist. She grins crookedly as she presses her lips forcefully against Chloe's in a lustful kiss. She pulls away after a second and snickers. "English, please?"

Chloe moans briefly into the kiss, followed by an unintentional whine when Max backs away. She tries to regain her composure. "I don't...know…"

Max's hands tighten at Chloe's waist. Her nails dig in. "What? You don't know what?"

Chloe jerks forward slightly and gasps. She's afraid to admit how much of a turn on this whole thing is. She's become a flustered mess at this point. "I-I don't know what you're doing…"

Max leans forward again to nip at Chloe's earlobe. "You're about to know damned soon, I'll tell you that." Her hands move up to Chloe's breast, squeezing gently.

Chloe leans into Max, moaning. Another rush travels through her. She tilts her head away when Max nips at her ear. "Fuck…"

"Aw, are you scared?" Max cooes. She pulls Chloe's head back semi-aggressively and kisses her roughly. She works harder at her girlfriend's chest.

"You wish…" Chloe gives another moan, bringing her hands up to cup Max's face. She returns the kiss with a similar fervor.

Max freezes in her assault on Chloe's breasts for a second to move down and tug at her shirt. Between kisses, she scolds her gently, "I thought… I told you not to watch porn...without me…"

Each broken kiss draws a barely audible whine out of Chloe. "You were asleep… I didn't want to wake you…"

"You could've waited." Max breaks the kiss to look at Chloe. Her expression gives away the genuine hurt she's feeling.

The look makes Chloe's heart clench in her chest. She drops her hands lower to Max's hips and moves her further up her lap in order to burrow her face into her neck. She breathes softly before nipping at her pulse. "I'm sorry… I should've…"

Shivering a little, Max lets a shaky breath exit her lips. "Yeah, and now you have to be punished."

"Punished?" Chloe raises both her eyebrows in surprise and moves away from her neck. "You're kidding, right?"

Max chuckles. "Nope! You totally disregarded what I said." She pouts playfully. "That made me sad."

"It's just one time! I'm sorry!" Chloe suddenly feels as if this were a different situation, like she'd been caught cheating or something. Well technically, to Max, she was. With her hand, but same difference. She goes in to kiss Max again as her hands move up her sides.

Max places her hands on Chloe's shoulder gently and forces her back down. "Sorry, but you're still going to pay your dues." She traces Chloe's jawline with one finger teasingly, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

Chloe whimpers absentmindedly, her eyelids drooping a bit. "What are you planning..?"

Max places a small kiss on her lips. "You can't touch me 'or' yourself for three days." She grins mischievously. "But I'll still help you get off, if that's what you're wondering."

"What?!" Chloe yells. "Max, you can't be serious! It wasn't even that big a deal! All I did was watch porn!"

Max hurriedly clamps her hand over Chloe's mouth. "Shh! David's home, remember? Either way, that's not all you did!"

Chloe lowers her voice, but the shock is still very much evident. "What did I do?!"

"You touched yourself! Damn, Chloe, do you 'know' what that does to me?" She lowers her voice as well, but it's more sultry. "You're too goddamn sexy, you know that?"

Chloe blushes madly, biting her lip. "Please tell me you're joking, Max. This isn't funny."

Max runs her fingers through Chloe's hair. "It's not supposed to be funny. I'm cereal." She chuckles a bit.

Chloe opens her mouth to protest again, but seeing the look in Max's eyes she knows it's no use in trying. She won't be able to get out of it. Sulking and hanging her head as she takes her hands from Max she says, "Fine…"

Max smiles. "Now, that's a good girl. You wanna get on the bed or stay here?" She starts to trail kisses up and down Chloe's neck.

Chloe moans quietly. She tilts her head to exposed more of her neck. "Seeing as I have absolutely no control, it's your call."

"Oh, don't make me feel bad." Max's tongue flicks out quickly, receding back into her mouth just as fast, but not before it gains purchase on Chloe's neck.

"Mm!" Chloe takes hold of the chair to keep from touching Max. She's holding on tight enough for her knuckles to grow whiter than they already are. "B-bed, please…"

"Thought so." Clambering off of Chloe, she leads her by the hand over to the bed. She places her on her back and dives down to kiss her again, nibbling gently on her lip. She takes both of Chloe's wrists and pins them above her head.

Chloe exhales sharply and takes a second before kissing her back, unsure if that counts as breaking the rules. She moans when Max bites at her lip and struggles a bit beneath her. Resisting the urge to run her tongue along her lower lip, she instead parts her lips as an open invitation. Max digs her nails into Chloe's wrists as a warning for her to stop struggling. She takes the invitation and slips her tongue into Chloe's mouth, eagerly challenging her to a vicious fight for dominance. Meanwhile, she can feel the heat between her legs growing ever so hotter.

Chloe gasps at the sharp sting of Max's nails digging into her, but it quickly blends into a moan when their tongues meet. She entertains her for a bit by fighting back but eventually hands control over to her after a couple minutes. Her stomach is almost literally doing flips and her heart is slamming against her ribcage.

Max releases Chloe's right hand and starts moving south. She takes the hem of Chloe's shirt between her fingers and fiddles with it for a bit before tugging upward. Chloe sits up as much as she can to allow Max to take the clothing off of her. All the while she's withstanding every command to flip them over and take control. The command tingles at the tips of her fingers. She whines into the kiss as a result. The shirt is pulled over her head and Max immediately pushes Chloe back down. Her hands work against her bra, kneading into her breasts through the thicker fabric. She smiles warmly when she notices Chloe's expression. "That's some honorable self-control you got there."

Chloe's head goes back. She bites her lips roughly and her eyebrows knit together. "You're not making it easy. I-mmmm…" A moan cuts off what she was going to say.

Max's lips move down her torso and leave small marks against her porcelain skin. They stop, however, when Chloe's sentence cuts off. "You what..?" Her eyes are warm and teasing, her hands moving down to brush against her thighs.

Chloe squirms. There's a tingling that erupts from Max's touch that goes straight to her core. "I want to take you so bad, Max…" She takes hold of the blanket. "I just want you…"

Max's confidence falters for a split second. Her hand stops in its tracks. "Chloe…" She's just about ready to cave when she shakes her head vigorously and forces her hands to move again. "You can't. You made a mistake, so you can't. And so 'I' get to take 'you.'"

A small noise escapes the back of Chloe's throat. Her back arches due to the traveling of Max's hand and the heat in her abdomen increases. "Max, please…"

"Please what?" Max purrs. Her mouth is dangerously close to the waistband of Chloe's jeans now. Her fingers edge closer to her crotch.

Chloe's resolve has weakened by now. The purr in Max's voice is adding more fuel to the fire growing rapidly within her. She says honestly, "Please take me, Max… I need it…"

Max laughs dryly. "Your wish is my command." Slowly she unbuttons and unzips Chloe's jeans, sliding them down off her legs along with her boxers. She moves back up to her heat and presses a finger against her clit, rubbing slowly. Her tongue sticks out the corner of her mouth in concentration."

"Uh-ah!" Chloe moans somewhat loudly and her hips buck against her hand. Now she's really grasping the sheets. "N-no teasing!"

The brunette rolls her eyes and keeps rubbing. "So you want me to go straight in, huh?" She leaves warm kisses closer and closer to her wetness. "Is that what you want?"

Chloe almost growls Max's name. Her hips grind into the mattress. "Max!" Her kisses are leaving her squirming and gasping putty in her girlfriend's tiny hands. Every stroke against her clit sends sparks flying through her nerves.

Max replaces her finger with her tongue, giving rough, staccato strokes stretching the full length of her clit. Her fingers tease Chloe's entrance by just barely dipping in an inch before bouncing back out again. "'Is' it?"

"Yes, Max, please!" Chloe cries out. She moves against her tongue desperately, moan after moan breaking free from her chest. If it were even possible, she can feel herself get wetter and hotter down there. She bends her legs and lays back on the bed. She tries to catch her breath though she knows the effort is pointless.

Max can feel a warmth pulse through her and she grins. "You touch me once, and I'm stopping." Almost instantly, she shoves two fingers deep into Chloe and her tongue goes back to work at swirling around her clit. Her other hand, unbeknownst to her, has reached into her own pants. It's stroking her through the fabric of her panties. Max can't help but moan into Chloe.

Chloe mewls in frustration, the sound high pitched and odd coming from her. She nearly screams when she feels Max enter her and her back arches again. She's pawing at the blankets. They're the only thing she can grip to keep from reaching for Max.

Max nibbles gently on her clit. Her fingers thrust at an unusual pace, curling at intervals where she knows the punk's g-spot is. After a while, she rubs herself harder and her moans grow louder and fuller. "Do...do you like it?"

Chloe moans are following suit of Max's, louder and needier. She can't keep herself from squirming every time Max's fingers meet her sweet spot or she teases her clit. The young photographer's moans are turning her on impossibly more. "F-fuck, yes! Faster!"

Max flushes a little pink at Chloe's words, but she obliges. She even pushes a third finger into her lover as a decision to test the limits. She sucks on the little bundle of nerves underneath her, murmuring quietly, "I really like it when you say things like that…"

Max's words vibrate through Chloe. The blunette's body convulses briefly when she feels the first clue of her orgasm coming on. She tugs at the blankets, wanting nothing more than to take hold f Max's hair and tug her closer than possible. She's just about screaming at this point. The pressure in her center is tightening, coiling and ready to snap at any given moment. In betwixt broken cries she manages to get out, "M-Max! I'm gon-na-!

With a stimulating passion, Max kisses Chloe all over. Her finger delve and curver even deeper until anything more seems impossible. "Do it… Come for me…"

Chloe pulls her hand up to her mouth and bites down on her knuckle to keep from screaming as her orgasm slams into her, her walls clamping down on Max's fingers. Her juices come flowing out, coating Max's hand and tongue in a matter of seconds. A cooling sensation washes over her and her mind goes hazy. She keeps rolling her hips against the appendages, small moans still slipping past her lips before she finally collapses onto the bed. She mumbles a few curses under her breath.

Max giggles and withdraws her fingers from Chloe. She puts her fingers to her lips and licks each one clean, moaning a bit as she did so. "Goddamn. That was good." She freezes though when she picks up the sound of heavy footfalls ascending the stairs. "Shit, I think David heard us!" She scrambles to gather Chloe's discarded clothing and throws them at her, dashing to the desk.

Hurriedly, Chloe struggles to put her clothes back on before David reaches the door and opens it. Her limbs are admittedly shaky as she finishes pulling on her jeans and boxers. After a couple seconds, she gets her shirt back on as well. In time for David to knock on the door and open it up a bit.

"Girls? Are you okay?" he asks.

"Uh, y-yeah." Chloe sits up further on the bed. "We were...watching a scary movie." A plus lie, Price.

"Right, right." Max jumps on the bandwagon. "The Exorcist. You've seen it?"

David ignores the question. "Then why is Chloe all the way over there" -he points to the bed- "and you're over here?" -he points at Max.

"I was watching from the bed because I was feeling tired. So I laid down." Chloe nods at the laptop, almost impressed with herself that she managed to lie so easily. "Max had the movie opened up on there."

David looks skeptical. He knows they were probably doing something else, but he reminds himself that they're their own people. "Right." He closes the door but his voice is heard from the other side, "You girls tell me if you need anything."

"Yeah, yeah. No problem." Chloe lays back on the bed, sighing heavily.

Max leans back in the chair, letting out a sigh of relief of her own. She looks over at Chloe and smirks. "Close one, wasn't it?"

Chloe turns away from Max with a roll of her eyes, mumbling something about it being a long three days.

...

Author's Note: What will the next two days bring? Only time shall tell! Stay tuned and I hope you enjoyed!

CaptainVampireQueen awaaay!


	2. Day 2: Can't Help Myself

Author's Note: Here's part 2! Enjoy! Also, I'm aware this chapter might not seem realistic. Who cares? It's fanfiction! Enjoy it!

…

It's early afternoon and Chloe is passed out in her bed, sleeping on her stomach and clutching her pillow close. The door creaks open a bit and Max's voice can be heard. "Chlobear?" She looks in, finding Chloe asleep and snoring gently. She smiles and steps into the room. Closing the door, she moves as quietly as she can over to the bed and climbs in.

She folds her legs beneath her and rests a hand on Chloe's hip. "Chloe..?"

Chloe barely reacts. She twitches a bit, but that's the most Max gets out of her apart from her pulling her pillow tighter to her.

Max settles down next to her and simply smiles at her for a while, taking in her sleeping face. She leans in and presses a warm kiss on her cheek. "Goddamnit, I'm bored but you're so cute as hell when you're asleep." she whispers, chuckling gently.

Chloe's expression shifts when Max kisses her cheek. She mutters something unintelligible.

Max has moved forward to be mere centimeters away from Chloe's face now. "Hmm?" She drapes her arm across her back and pulls her close, this time pressing her lips to Chloe's. In her sleeping state, Chloe instinctively kisses her back as a small smile graces her lips. Her hand moves down to take hold of Max's arm.

Max shivers at the touch. She moves away for a second, biting her lip when the seed of an idea is planted into her mind. She wonders if it would be okay to do. However, another look at Chloe's sleeping face renders her helpless. She gets up and straddles the punk's backside, dipping her head low to leave gentle kisses at the nape of her neck. Chloe shudders and a small gasp passese through her lips. Her fingers dig into her pillow and she bites her lip.

Max closes her teeth around the soft skin. A grin erupts on her face when she gains a reaction, and she returns to placing soft kisses on and around the back of her neck. Occasionally, she sucks lightly just to taste her skin while humming quietly. Her hands slip underneath her shirt and start tracing patterns into her back. Chloe keels into her touch. She moans softly, her girlfriend's ministrations causing her to shiver again. Her eyelids twitch with the threat to open. Max forces herself to slow down upon seeing Chloe's eyes twitch. She nuzzles her gently and breathes out through her mouth. She sits up and, as slowly as possibly, reaches down and slips her hands beneath her sleeping girlfriend. She turns her over onto her back. As quick as she was to start waking up, Chloe slips back into unconsciousness. Her head lolls to the side and her breathing slows down once more.

Chuckling a little, Max says, "Ooh, you're at my mercy now, Che."

She leans down again. She's straddling Chloe's hips now, her own lower body working gently against hers. Her hands move north underneath Chloe's shirt again and go for her breasts, rubbing cautiously - but not with enough pressure to wake her up. Chloe inhales sharply. She arches into Max's hands slightly, moaning a little louder than before. She says something that sounds like Max's name. A smile stretches across Max's lips. Almost as soon as she starts the assault on her chest, it's over. She's aware she has to do this quickly before her lover wakes up- and before she goes crazy from desire. She removes her hands from Chloe's shirt and they ghost downward. Max adjusts her position so she can slip a hand inside Chloe's boxers without taking them off. It doesn't take her long to find what she's searching for. A small bundle of nerves protruding from under its hiding place. She rubs slow circles into her clit and bends down to kiss her all over where she can reach.

Chloe mewls tiredly, her hips moving on their own accord against Max's hand. Her own hands grip the bed covers. Her moans are somewhat different than when she's awake, more vulnerable and open. Her breathing starts to quicken but she still has yet to wake up. Max, on the other hand, can feel her own heat throbbing through her pants but she forces herself to ignore it. Instead, she focuses on massaging Chloe's clit gently, once in a while applying a bit more pressure. She dips her fingers down and lets out a moan of her own at how wet Chloe already is.

"Dammit…" she whispers as she feels another jerk in the pit of her stomach, furthering the pain she feels in her nethers.

"M-Max…" Chloe moans her name in her sleep. Her hand releases the bed covers and, lazily, travels up to her own breast and squeezes. She's biting her lip between moans and gasps. She can feel the heat venture downward, swirling, colliding, and growing hotter beneath her waist.

Upon seeing Chloe start to pleasure herself, Max immediately takes her hand from her boxers. She takes her by her wrists and pins them down at her sides roughly. "Asleep or not, Chloe, the rules still apply." she nearly growls.

A quiet whimper escapes Chloe due to the lost of contact and she starts to squirm, moving her legs together as an attempt to regain the pleasure and soothe the ache between them. She can somewhat hear Max in her sleep and the tone of her voice just turns her on more. She's drifting into that middle space of consciousness and unconsciousness. Surely not awake, though. She tries to respond, "S-s...sorry…"

Max feels her stomach clench at the vulnerable tone in Chloe's voice. She releases her wrists and starts kissing her again, her lips warm and soft and forgiving. Her fingers move toward her crotch like before, this time sliding past her clit and straight inside. Just one finger at first. Chloe kisses her back, trying to revel in the feelings of Max's lips against hers in her tired state. She breaks the kiss when she feels the finger penetrate her and a raw moan gasps out. Her hips buck into her palm. "Ahh-unh…"

The brunette quickens the pace by a few notches, making sure to angle upwards ever so slightly to tantalizingly brush against her sweet spot. She's afraid anything more will wake her up. A strangled, "Nnngh…" comes from Chloe. She licks her lips absently, her body rolling and hips gyrating. Max's left hand continues on to roam around her girlfriend's body freely, exploring every inch of soft skin she can touch. Her right still pumps one finger in and out of her. Knowing that Chloe would want more, she forces a second finger into her and starts thrusting a little faster and harder. She curls her fingers once and presses hard against the spot she's memorized by now.

Chloe is panting heavily. Her moans are fluctuating in volume and length. Forgetting the rules again in her still changing state of sleep, her hand starts its search for some part of Max to hold on to.

"Max…" she says. The pressure in her lower region is increasing rapidly. One specific moan comes out high pitched and her face scrunches up for a second as her back arches. Something rushes down to her core and she nearly cries out before returning her her typical writhing and moaning.

Max notices Chloe's hand reaching for her and halts immediately, but she keeps her fingers knuckle deep. She giggles. "Are you trying to tease yourself, Chloe?"

Chloe whines, but what she says comes out unintelligible. She does, though, seem to understand and her hand falters. Max curls her fingers inside her gently, grazing against her g-spot. Shifting her position, she takes Chloe's leg and drapes it over her shoulder, kissing her skin softly as her fingers tighten around her thigh. "Are you going to say sorry..?"

Chloe nods slightly. The word is at her lips, but she can barely get it out this time. "S...sor…"

Max's fingers start moving again, yet slow enough to barely count as thrusting. Her teeth nibble gently at Chloe's skin. "Come on… Say it…"

Another whimper. Chloe's hips buck upward. She tries again with a bit more success. "S-ry…"

Max gives a single, quick and sharp pound into Chloe, the movement going straight into her g-spot. Her nails scrape across the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. "What was that?"

A mild yelp lets itself out of Chloe in a breathless huff. She licks her lips again. In her head, she can't figure out what she's doing on, but she complies once more. "So...sorry…"

As soon as the words leave her mouth, Max shoves a third finger into her and starts thrusting hard as she leaves gentle nips on her skin. Each time she moves back into her she goes down to the knuckle. Her grip on her thigh is growing tighter. It's going to leave a mark without a doubt. Chloe cries out, the force of Max's thrusts and the sting of her nails drawing her close to waking up. Another high pitched moan comes from her as her expression twists up. A throaty groan trembles within her. Her orgasm is gathering again. Max can sense her gaining consciousness. She doesn't really care at this point. Her fingers continue to curl within her with each hard thrust back in. She nuzzles Chloe's leg, her voice quiet and husk with need when she speaks. "Mm… Chloe, I love you…"

A sudden rush slamming into Chloe's center overloads her senses and wakes her up. Her eyelids flutter open and she's gasping, taking hold of the blankets out of shock. She can't seem to process right away the immense pleasure coursing through her. She looks down to find that Max is the cause. "M-Ma...fuck, what're…" She can't get out a coherent sentence, too many moans interrupting her.

Max stops instantaneously when Chloe wakes up. The freakish nature of what she's doing hits her like a truck. She's frozen in place. "I-I'm sorry, I…"

Chloe doesn't bother to stop the whine that works it's way out. "No, don't stop… Or apologize... " She smirks at Max. "This is quite literally the best way to wake up…"

Max's body relaxes and she sighs out of relief. Her fingers start to work again, moving just as fast if not faster than before. She leaves warm kisses that leave a damp trail down her leg. "You… you just looked so sweet when you were asleep. I couldn't help it."

Chloe's moans come back with no hesitation. Her toes start to curl. "Am I...fuck...that irresistible, Caulfield?"

Breathing hard from strain, Max manages to rasp out a breathy chuckle. "Yes. Yes, it's honestly hard to control myself." She leans down to leave little kisses on Chloe's chest, her leg bending as it moves with her. "Though you aren't that great at controlling yourself, either." She chuckles again.

Chloe's breath catches when Max starts to plant kisses on her. Her back arches as her leg bends. "What...what are you talking about..?"

*"Pardon me," Max says. Her face breaks out in a grin. "But I recall you doing the very same thing to me in my sleep." She laughs as her voice grows stronger along with her thrusts. "Except with one less finger, of course."

"T-touche…" Chloe nearly screams and her hips jerk forward. "Shit… I-I'm…"

Max's lips rest at her chest, brushing gently against her skin yet barely touching her. "About goddamn time." She smiles jokingly up at her.

The smart ass remark at Chloe's lips doesn't make it out in time as her orgasm hits her full force. A hoarse scream tears itself from her vocal cords as she writhes against her hand. Due to the pent up and built up tension over time caused by the teasing and much fingering, the orgasm is intense and wet. Her legs shake a bit. Her eyes shut tightly and she bites her lip. Her heart is a sledgehammer in her chest, and she's a literal panting mess. Max moans when she feels Chloe's wetness explode over her hand and she keeps moving to draw it out as much as possible. Leaning up she slows down, pulling out of her and grinning down at her hand, which is warm and glistening.

"Mm, so I take it you liked that?" she asks teasingly.

Gasping, Chloe resists the urge to grab her and instead glares at her jokingly. "What kind of question is that? Of course I did." She tries, but ultimately fails, not to blush at the stickiness coating the inside of her thighs. "Um...but I think I should go get a shower." She slowly moves herself away from Max and stands from the bed, heading to her dresser. "And you better not follow me in there, either."

Max moves up to the pillows and plops down on them tiredly, feeling rather uppity. "Pfft, like I would. I think coming and harder than that within a two-hour period is dangerous." She laughs dryly and looks over at Chloe's back. "Besides, I have better things to do. Like myself."

Chloe grumbles under her breath as she picks out her change of clothes. As she leaving the room, she says, "I swear when these three days are fucking over…" She enters the bathroom and shuts the door behind her, locking it just in case.

...

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reading! If you liked it, punch that Kudos button in the face LIKE A BOSS!! (Sorry, I just love Jack!) I can't wait for you guys to see what's in store for chapter three and, quite honestly, I'm surprised to see myself. Hope you come back for more! EDIT: The starred sentence is a reference to another story my friend and I are working on. This story itself was simply taken from that to become it's own. 

CaptainVampireQueen awaaay!


	3. Day 3: Unexpected (Explicit Content Warning)

Author's Note: WARNING: The following chapter contains very explicit sexual content (rough/aggressive sex, semi-forced compliance, etc.) and a HELLA out of character Max Caulfield.

…

Max wakes up naturally the next morning, her arms wrapped warmly around Chloe. Her eyes flutter open, squinting in the sunlight peeking past the curtains. She smacks her lips and nuzzles Chloe's shoulder tenderly. "Chloe?"

Chloe shifts, burrowing her face into the pillow as a tired, "Hmm?" comes from her.

Max cranes her neck so she can give her a kiss on the cheek. "G'morning, sleepyhead." She rests her chin on her shoulder and looks at her. She forces down a laugh at the sight of her tired face.

"Morning…" Chloe mumbles. She can't help but smile when Max kisses her cheek. She reaches up and rubs her eyes with the heel of her hand followed by a yawn. "Mmm...what time is it?"

Max twists around to reach for her phone. She checks the time and turns back around to her girlfriend, hugging her again. "Five fifty-nine. I gotta go to school soon."

Chloe tries not to let her disappointment show. The feelings sinks like a rock in her stomach. She hates hearing those words. "Need a ride?"

"That'd be nice." Max squeezes her reassuringly. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

Chloe chuckles a bit. "I know."

She turns over in Max's arms to face her properly. She gazes into her eyes for a second before looking at her other features. She enjoys the sight of her messy hair first. Her eyes travel downward. She sincerely wants to just trace her finger over her freckles and pull her in to kiss her lovingly. 'One more day…' she reminds herself. Still, she bites her lip at the the thought and seriously considers giving in to the temptation.

Max smirks. "Oh, I know that face. What're you thinking?"

"How much I want to kiss you right now," Chloe admits. Her voice is just barely a whisper and there's nothing joking about it. She traces her fingers over Max's freckles down to where they end on her back. She's blushing as she confesses: "I really want to touch you, Max."

Max shivers a bit, unsure if it's from the slight chill in the room or the imagery Chloe just painted in her head of her hands and fingers roaming over her clothless body. She decides on both. Her eyes close and her grip around Chloe tightens. "Then do so."

"I can't. You know I can't." A teasing smile tugs at the corner of Chloe's lips. Her voice lightens up. "If only you had thought this through."

Max's eyes narrow into slits. She huffs and pushes Chloe away, rolling over and toppling off the bed and onto the floor. "Meanie."

Chloe scoots over to the edge of the bed and props her head up in her hands. She laughs, smiling down at Max. "Says the one who put the rules in place. Maybe if you had it set for one day or two, I'd be all over you right now. Maybe you wouldn't even make it to school. But nooope." The punk gets up from the bed and heads over to her closet.

Max pulls her knees to her chest and groans. "Shut up…" She shuts her eyes and tries to ignore the dregs of burning pain in her core leftover from the events of yesterday.

Chloe glances over at her before she starts getting undressed, pulling her shirt over her head. She opens the closet and takes a change of clothes off the rack. Smirking, she asks as if everything is cool, "You okay over there?" Despite everything, she's enjoying that she's still able to tease her lover without touching her.

Max whimpers a little. "Jesus Christ, stop it." A hand makes its way between her legs somehow and she gasps softly when it makes contact.

Chloe hears her whimper and looks again in time to see Max's hand moving south. "Aw, is SuperMax horny?" She finished getting dressed and waltzes over to her, crouching down. She leans in close, somehow managing not to touch her. When she speaks, it's a breathy whisper. "I'd help you, but… y'know." She grins and stares at her for a second before standing up. "Ready to go?"

Max grumbles and tries to ignore the shivers that run down her spine at Chloe's whisper. "You're so mean to me…"

"Again, says the one that put the rules in place." Chloe turns around, going for the door, and she glances over her shoulder. "Unless, of course… You want to admit you were wrong and lift the punishment for a few minutes…?"

Max bites her lip, plagued with a whorl of indecision and indecisiveness. She touches around her nether region for a moment and as soon as a finger reaches her clit, she can't help but moan. "Fine… but only a few minutes."

Chloe grins. She's ready to take this quite literally, figuring it's only fair to bestow on her what she did to her. She wastes no time turning around and making her way to Max, the brunette standing up to meet her, with a slight skip in her step. Her arms go around her instantly and she captures her lips in a heated kiss. She backs away only for a second to bend down and hook her arms under her knees and pick her up. She grunts a bit as she lifts the photographer off the ground and quickly positions her against the wall. She ducks her head to start kissing her neck. Max groans pleasurably immediately. Her arms snake around Chloe's neck, holding her tightly.

"Mm…" she hums. Her head tilts back to expose more of her neck, her breath already shortening of what is normal.

Chloe moves her legs to wrap around her and starts moving her hips against hers roughly. She picks her head up to nip at Max's earlobe and moans softly at the friction. Her hands start to wander and find their way to her chest, squeezing gently. Max moans and returns the gruff movement with her own hips. Her throat is parched when she tries to swallow. Chloe's name escapes her lips, no louder than the hollow breath of a wind that's lost its haughty flair. Her hands move up to Chloe's hair, combing through the ocean blue locks and pressing her head closer. Chloe smiles when Max says her name. Her breathing is heavier the more she moves against her. She bites her lip when hands find her hair and kisses Max deeply when she pulls her close. She moves one hand from her chest and it ventures downward. It skims the edge of her pajama bottoms.

Max whimpers when Chloe's hand leaves her chest, and as it brushes against the rim of her pants she gasps and her hips jerk forward. "Fuck…" Her thumb strokes Chloe's cheek gently. She gazes at her through half-closed eyes, whispering with considerable strain, "Don't leave me waiting…"

Chloe's smile only grows wider and, just as her hand slips into her pants, she back away quickly. She sets Max back on the floor and turns away from her, her hips having a certain sway to them as she walks over to the bed and picks up her phone to check the time. Her voice is entirely normal, as if what just occurred didn't happen. "Oh, look at that. Six fifteen. My few minutes are up. We should really get going before you're anymore late."

As soon as she feels her girlfriend's warmth rip away from her, Max lets out a cry of protest. Her mouth is agape as she watches Chloe sashay to the bed. It infuriates her even more when she speaks with a level tone. Completely normal. "F-fuck you."

"I love you, too." Chloe grins at her and grabs the keys to her truck. She heads out the door with the same swagger as before, calling back, "Come on!"

Max gathers her things with her hands shaking heavily. It takes a while for her breathing to settle, but the heat in her cheeks doesn't reside for a while. She can already tell it's going to be a long day.

~Later that day…~

Later in the day, Chloe is downstairs in the kitchen heating up something to eat. She taps her fingers on the counter absently when the microwave beeps. She takes her food out and heads to the living room, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. She glances at the clock. 'Max should be back soon…'

Speaking of the devil, Max slams the front door open a few minutes later in sullen rage. She throws her backpack off to the side and storms off to find Chloe. She finds her sitting on the couch and exhales slowly, telling herself to calm down. Chloe jumps when she hears the door slam and looks over her shoulder to see Max approaching.

"Damn, Max, I thought you were David-" Seeing her expression, Chloe's sentence cuts off and she set her food down. She stands up and closes the distance between her and Max, looking genuinely worried. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Max doesn't answer right away. She bundles Chloe up in a too-tight hug. "I 'don't' want to talk about it." She presses her face into Chloe's chest, inhaling deeply, but her usually calming scent does little for her right now.

Chloe looks down at her utterly confused. She still returns the embrace lovingly and kisses her head. "Do you want to go upstairs and lay down?"

Max nods as well as she can while still pressed against her. "Will you lay down with me?" Her angry atmosphere is mostly gone, but it lingers a little, like the fading scent of rain the day after a storm. She loosens her grip on Chloe when she realizes it might be too tight for her liking.

"You don't gotta ask." Chloe smiles warmly at her. She takes a step back and lowers herself to pick Max up bridal style, mentally flipping the rules off in her mind. Carefully, she starts her way up the stairs with Max in her arms.

Max relaxes into her arms and allows herself a moment of calm. The feeling of Chloe's arms bracketed around her makes her feel safe and warm, but the need to do something so wrong suddenly worms its way into her mind. The events of the day did well to piss her off to the point where she was considering doing crazy things. She holds on to Chloe tightly and tries to forget them, immersing herself in the sound of Chloe's uneven breathing and heartbeat in her ears.

Chloe reaches her room and enters, kicking the door closed behind them with her foot. She brings Max over to the bed and lays her down, taking no time in climbing in beside her. She pulls Max a bit closer to her and rests her forehead against hers. She smiles reassuringly when she sees the troubled expression on Max's face. She reaches up and tucks a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it? I won't force you, but it seems hella serious…"

Max can feel her tired head already starting to make the wrong decisions as her hand snakes up to Chloe's waist and rake its nails across the exposed skin peeking from under her shirt. "I said 'no.'"

Chloe inhales sharply and shivers at Max's touch. "Alright, we don't have to talk about it…" A closer look into her girlfriend's darkened blue eyes tells her little more, but she can see something in them that she doesn't recognize. One thing for sure is that it causes a tug in her stomach.

Max takes one of Chloe's hand and kisses the back of it almost triumphantly. Her mind is giving way to lust, trading logic and empathy for selfish pleasure. She's wanted nothing more than this all day, from that morning, to the stressful events at school, to now. She places her hand at Chloe's side and brings her body even closer, her mouth barely centimeters from hers. Her eyes narrow at the nervousness in Chloe's gaze. "What's wrong?" she mutters.

It takes Chloe a second to find her voice. She can see the undeniable lust in Max's eyes now. It's a look Chloe has no issue knowing immediately. "I'm just...concerned, Max. You're acting weirder than usual. And that says a lot about you." She attempts another smile.

Max doesn't return the smile. Instead she catches Chloe's lips in her own, swinging her leg over her so she can move on top of her. "Concerned? No need for that." She kisses her over and over, each one gruffer than the last.

Chloe's eyes widen in surprise at the change in positions. She returns the first few kisses, but she turns her head and tries to speak. What Max is doing doesn't entirely bother her, but it doesn't deter her concern either. "Max, seriously… I think you should talk about it…"

Max growls. The noise is cold and unusual coming from her throat. Her eyes narrow and she tilts Chloe's head back to her. "I'm serious, too. How many times do I have to say 'no?'" Her mouth lowers to nip at her jawline.

Chloe visibly winces at Max's growling. She checks her eyes again when Max forces her head back in place. The look in them has intensified tenfold and she finds something animalistic and possessive in them. Her heart starts to pound. 'Fuck…' she thinks. Everything about Max is catching her off guard. She tries not to moan when she feels her teeth on her. "I-I know...but Max, you are really kinda freaking me out here…" She doesn't catch the stutter when she speaks.

Max's voice lowers, becoming softer but far from calming. The growl remains behind the words, a chilling undertone that she wants to but can barely take note of. "Freaking 'you' out? You? You're supposed to be the brave one here." Her hands find their way to hers and clutch tightly. "Don't be afraid."

Chloe shudders heavily. Max's voice has officially done her in. She doesn't realize her breathing has become labored. She scoffs unevenly. "You know I get freaked out sometimes. But right now is something serious. Max, please…" She tries her best to think of anything that would calm her back down. Her efforts come up fruitless and, with a bit of subtle aggravation, she goes limp with defeat in Max's hold.

"Please what?" Max's mouth moves back to hers and begins a vicious assault on her tongue, sliding aggressively and hungrily along it with her own. Her nails dig into Chloe's hands involuntarily. When she feels her body go limp, she's a little surprised but she continues unfazed.

"P-please…" Chloe aimed to get it out, but the unfinished plea dies out when Max kisses her. She can't stop the moan that escapes her and she takes a breath when Max's nails dig into her. Any sensible thoughts have started to dissipate in her head. Instinctively, she moves her hips upward to grind against hers.

Max frowns when she doesn't finish her sentence. Realizing this is an opportunity to get back at Chloe for the treatment she gave her that morning, she lifts her head away from hers; same with her hips. She smirks down at her. "What was that?"

"Mmnh…" Chloe's head goes back and her expression twists up in frustration and thoughtfulness. She's trying her hardest to summon the forgotten words, trying to coax them back to the surface of her mind, but they simply aren't coming. Max's persistence has caused her to lose her train of thought all too quickly. "I can't… I can't remember…"

Max leans back down. Her breath splashes against Chloe's ear tantalizingly, dashing across her cheek. "Ooh, well, I can't do anything until you tell me what it was. It's might've been something important," she croons, not letting the joking tone creep into her voice. One of her fingers start tracing patterns onto her skin. "How unfortunate."

Chloe bites her lip when Max's breath rushes over her. She attempts one last time to bring the thought back to her consciousness. It works somewhat. "We sh-should really...stop…" She may be saying this, but her tone isn't agreeing with her. It's giving away her developing arousal.

As soon as the words leave Chloe's mouth, Max bows her head to be able to sink her teeth into the soft skin of her neck. "Shut up. You know you want this." She almost shocks herself at the harsh words, but she forces herself to continue leaving deep red marks along her neck.

"Fu-uck…" Chloe arches her back. A throaty moan sounds from her. The thought crosses her mind briefly to push Max away, but it's dismissed with another bite to the neck.

"See? You like it. Dirty girl." Max says, starting to cover the areas she bit with warm, delicate kisses to ease any pain caused. Her right hand moves downward, trailing a single finger down the side of Chloe's neck.

Chloe squirms beneath her, swallowing thickly. "Jesus, Max, what… What has gotten into you..?"

Max leaves a harsh nip at the base of her neck. "Do you want this or not?" she hisses. Her hand stops at her left breast and massages gently, quite the disparate sensation from the harsh treatment her neck is receiving.

Chloe knows for a fact that her neck, and most likely other parts of her body from where Max decided to knead and pinch during the entire encounter, is going to be hella bruised by the time they're through. She melts into her touch and bite, moaning breathlessly. "Y-yes…"

Max chuckles dryly. "That's what I thought." Her hand dips beneath her shirt and bra and her thumb brushes against her nipple. She peppers kisses all over her upper body, occasionally pausing to leave a suck or two on her porcelain skin.

Chloe whimpers needily. There's an intense heat growing in her abdomen and it's growing hotter at an insane pace. She absently rubs her thighs together. Her upper body jerks in Max's palm. All of a sudden, Max picks her up by her waist and flips her over so she's on her stomach. She snickers as she sees her most vulnerable side exposed. Her fingers trace down her spine, her lips in hot pursuit. She allows her hand to brush lightly against her ass before pulling away just as fast, a teasing smile spreading across her face.

The bluenette gasps. She shifts beneath Max and her nails claw into the fabric of her pillow. Her muscles tense and release in sync with the movement of her hands. "Shit…"

Max's hand moves down again, this time resting placidly on her ass. The touch, however, soon becomes far from placid as she squeezes. Hard. Grunting, she repeats the action.

"Max!" Chloe cries. She jerks upward. Her eyes snap open; she didn't even realize they were closed. Her jaw falls open in a soundless gasp.

"Yes?" Max purrs. She grins at the effect her actions had on her girlfriend. Reciprocating the administrations once more, she punctuates it with a gentle massage instead.

Chloe drops her head into the pillow and groans into it. "Fuck, Max…" Her hips unintentionally grind into the mattress.

Max's hands suddenly leave her as she gets off the bed. She ducks her head so Chloe can't see the large smile that's plastered on her face.

"What're you doing?" Chloe looks back at her, but doesn't turn over yet. She has no idea what to expect from Max while she's in this state. For all she knew, she would force her back onto her stomach if she turned over.

The photographer moves further away from her girlfriend towards the dresser, stripping out of her pants and underwear as she goes. "Ah, well, I'm getting a thing."

Chloe blushes heavily, not sure if she should be excited or unnerved if it turns out to be what she suspects. She relaxes into the bed again, burrowing her face in the pillow and trying to even out her breathing. 'If I was asthmatic, I'd be fucking dead by now…' she thinks.

"Aw, are you blushing?" Max laughs, looking back. "Sexy." She rifles through the drawers to try and find what she's looking for. Chloe mumbles something, each second that passes taking another fraction of her arousal with it. She can feel it slipping through her fingers. Max finally locates the object of interest and brandishes it grandly. "You want?" she giggles, waving the *strapless strap-on vibrator with a flourish.

Chloe turns her gaze on Max again. Her heart beats impossibly faster. "How'd you know it was there?"

Max laughs again and crawls over to Chloe on the bed. "Oh, did you really think I was asleep when you put it back? Gosh, you're more naive than I thought!" she teases.

Chloe's mouth has gone utterly dry and she licks her lips, attempting to swallow with her dry throat. The thought of how Max plans on using the toy causes her lower half to throb anxiously. Her legs shift again and she moans quietly when her boxers graze her sex. Max kneels down and peels back the offensive clothing all the way down to Chloe's ankles. Her left hand starts pressing the vibrator inside of her and it slips in easily thanks to the wetness that's accumulated at her entrance. A moan eases its way out of her.

"Shit, you're making me so wet, Chloe." She tries to laugh before positioning the tip of the vibrator at the heat of the girl under her. She braces her hands near Chloe's shoulders. "You ready?"

Chloe kicks the boxers off and closes her eyes. Max's moan echoes in her ears. She nods once to answer the question.

Max's hips immediately thrust into Chloe once, and, when she's buried to the hilt, she reaches down and switches the vibrator all the way up to fast. She moans even louder as soon as it starts up, already pounding into Chloe at a ruthless pace. Chloe literally screams her name. She has no time to react other than turning her face back to the pillow to try and muffle the sound she's making. Nothing is coming out of her other than gasps, cries, moans, and low screams. The force of Max's thrusting reverberates within her, a shockwave of pleasure finding its way back to her center every time. The sound of Chloe's pleasured screams sends Max's libido whirling out of control. She groans and leans her head back, her moans mingling with those of her lover.

Max has no problem at all hitting Chloe's g-spot every time she goes back in, and the vibration pulsing against it makes the punk see stars dance in front of her eyes. At one point, Max backs all the way out to the tip and slams back into her with little restraint. It makes Chloe's eyes water a bit but she doesn't mind at all, as it causes her toes to curl. Chloe continues to mewl helplessly, pathetically. Her orgasm is already fast approaching. Brought on by the power of Max pounding into her relentlessly and the steady vibration of the dildo, she never stood much of a chance in lasting long. She moves her hips with Max's, feeling herself grow wetter.

"Ma-a-ax~!" she cries out, the tone of her voice surely giving away what's coming.

Max's breathing is reduced to moist pants, her body filled with warmth. There's immense pleasure shooting through her in waves. She manages to take control of her breath enough to grunt into Chloe's ear, "You're gonna come already?" Moving faster, she laughs a little. The sound of Chloe's skin making contact with hers is driving her crazy, leaving her breathless with euphoria singeing her body. Chloe bites her lip hard, almost hard enough for it to bleed. She can feel the beads of sweat starting to develop on her skin. Her heart is challenging itself to jump out of her chest and her knees, despite that she's laying down, are threatening to buckle. Her mind is going hazy and the cooling sensation has returned, possessing the lower half of her body and slowly working its way up.

"I-I...can't..fuck!" Chloe says. She clutching her pillow desperately, as if her life depended on it.

Max's hips are giving strong thrusts, stronger than she thought possible for herself. She can feel her orgasm approaching and can already tell it's going to be hefty and warm. She presses the front of her body against Chloe's back so her mouth is positioned near her ear. "Don't hold it back, Che…" she whispers before she starts gently kissing at the shell of her ear, giving one soft nip.

Chloe 'screams'. Not even the pillow can muffle it enough. Her legs start to spasm and it travels up her body. Her hips don't stop bucking and grinding when her climax hits her like a train. Except this orgasm is something else entirely. Instead of a dry one, or a simple ejaculation, she ends up squirting a bit. Her scream breaks off into a hoarse cry. A fog covers her head and she forces herself to pull away from the vibrator, letting out another moan when it slips out of her. She hides her face in the pillow, still whimpering and gasping for breath. Her cheeks are flaming from embarrassment, exertion, and shock.

Max shivers as her own orgasm racks her body, forcing out a loud, rough moan to exit her as the energy she had moments before is completely drained from her. She notices the difference of Chloe's climax this time - just barely, though, as she's recovering from the power of her own. She slides the vibrator out of her, biting her lip as she does so. She settles down on shaky legs next to Chloe, pulling her close to her when she sees her hiding herself. "C-Chloe…" She curses herself for stuttering, but her voice is unstable.

"M-Max…" Chloe is trembling a bit. She doesn't take her face from the pillow. She hears Max stutter and can only hope that it's a sign that she's returned to normal.

Max gently takes Chloe's face from the pillow and smiles a little when she sees the dark smattering of red scattered across her face. "Oh, Che… You aren't seriously shy about squirting, are you? Hmm?" She nudges Chloe playfully.

Chloe doesn't meet her gaze at first. "It's...not that.. Well, not completely…" She gulps and forces herself to look Max in the eyes. She can't explain the relief she feels when she sees that the Max she knows well and loves truly has returned. "That was...that was fucking intense, Max…"

Almost instantly, like the flip of a switch, Max's eyes brim over with worry. "Fuck, did I hurt you? God, I'm so sorry! I was… I was out of control! I'm so, so sorry!" She throws her arms around Chloe.

"No! No, you didn't hurt me!" Chloe wants to mentally kick herself for wording it wrong. She immediately kisses Max lovingly and reassuringly. She keeps her there for a good minute or two, moving her lips against hers passionately with a hint of sensual undertone. When she pulls away, her voice is husky and low. "If you hurt me, I would've said so from the beginning. I just wasn't expecting it. Seeing you take control like that?" She chuckles shyly and scratches at her hair. "Hella sexy."

Max blushes darkly, but she returns the kiss eagerly. "You...you really think so?" She kisses her on the cheek. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Chloe nods sincerely and smiles. "'Sall good, babe. And for sure. Remind me to piss you off more often." She gestures to the many hickeys and nail marks that cover her body. "And remind me to cover some of these up. I look like I was mauled by a wild animal. Which, in a way, I was."

Max pushes her away playfully. "Wow, rude!" She laughs. "I can't wait for Joyce and David to see those." She whistles. "David just might go mad, knowing he has two sex-crazed girls sleeping in the same bed every night."

"Dog, I hope they don't!" Chloe covers her face with her hand for a second. "At most, they'll only see the ones on my upper neck. I don't have anything with a collar that high." She smiles at Max. "Sex-crazed? We're not sex-crazed until we do every sex position possible for us to pull off. 'That's' sex-crazed."

Max laughs and punches her shoulder lightly. "We still have time." she jokes.

Chloe, however, doesn't take this as a joke. "We certainly do." She stands from the bed suddenly and picks up the vibrator, running hurriedly into the bathroom to clean it off. She says as she goes, "Don't you dare move!"

Max turns over onto her back and follows Chloe with her gaze. "Right. As if I would." She laughs. "Too goddamned tired to move."

Chloe returns a couple seconds later, again walking with a sashay in her hips. "Tired? But I still need to return the favor." She crawls on the bed and on top of Max, putting the toy down and grinning broadly at Max. "After all," She leans in to whisper in her ear. "I need to make up for this morning. Three days or not, I owe you."

Max's breath hitches, but she shakes her head firmly. "Sorry. Not that easy."

"Are you sure?" Chloe trails her hand from Max's inner thigh up to her chest, barely touching her skin.

Max's eyes flutter closed. She leans her head back and gulps visibly, but she still nods. "No more rule-bending. Nope. Not for me."

"Well, you're not bending them. I'm simply breaking them." Chloe dips her head into Max's neck, nuzzling into her before she kisses her pulse point when she finds it. She can feel the change in her heart rate when she plants her lips against it a second time.

"Mmph~!" Max tries to push her away, but her hand falters at her shoulder and falls to her side. A tiny moan slips out of her and she immediately cover her mouth as it comes out.

"I heard that." Chloe said, a smirk very evident in her voice. She chuckles and her teeth come out to play, nipping at the sensitive skin near the back of Max's neck. A hand comes to rest on her breasts, palming and manipulating the mound of flesh.

A succession of whimpers follow. Max moans louder as she feels Chloe's hand kneading into her breast, her back arching into the palm, and she gives up on trying to resist. When Chloe feels the resolve leave Max's body, she grins. Her body resonates with the demand to take Max. Three days being starved of contact has damn near driven her insane, and the taste she got that morning left her craving more. The craving returned instantly. She revels in the reactions Max gives her. Her kiss becomes a little rougher and her fingers tweak a nipple, tugging eagerly.

A sound comes out of Max, something on the middle ground of a moan and a gasp, and her arms go around Chloe's neck to pull her close. "Mm… Chloe, do that again…"

"Yes, ma'am." Chloe grins and switches breasts, repeating the tug again. She fumbles for the vibrator, just barely able to reach it without parting from Max. When she finally manages to get her hand on it, she slips the toy inside of herself with a soft groan. She makes no move to use it yet and instead starts to trail her lips down Max's jaw and neck. She makes her way down to her breasts and swirls her tongue around a hardened peak as her hand works on the other semi-roughly.

Max moans loudly and grasps at fistfuls of blue hair. Her heart is overwhelmed with warmth and want that pulses in a rhythmic fashion, causing low whines to spill from her lips. Her hands move around to Chloe's back, holding on for dear life. She bites her lip to keep from giving Chloe the satisfaction of getting her to moan so loudly underneath her again.

Chloe glances up and sees Max biting her lip. She slowly takes her tongue away, but her hand keeps going for a bit longer. "What? One moan is all I'm gonna get?" She kneads into Max's breast again before taking her hand away. "You can do better than that." Chloe slinks all the way down to Max's nether region. She pokes her tongue out and, starting from the very top of her slit, she licks a continuous stripe down the center of her body, coming to a halt when she reaches the valley between her breasts.

Max gasps and forces herself to stay quiet. Her hands start to grasp hopelessly at the sheets. She inhales deeply through her nose and a rough shiver sends spasms through her body.

"Does my little Maxie not want to moan for me anymore?" Chloe kisses the space between Max's breasts, smirking at her. "Don't worry, I know how to fix that."

Max squeaks helplessly at Chloe's words. "Do it… make me moan…"

Chloe moves up to Max's ear, her hands gripping her by her waist now. She whispers, her voice guttural and practically dripping with a sensual, loving tone, "I want to fuck you six ways from Sunday." And with that, she uses her body weight to flip the two of them over so she's on the bottom and Max is straddling her. She winks at her, smirking. "Starting with this way."

Max looks down at her, confused for a second. It doesn't take her long to realize what Chloe is telling her to do, though. Biting her lip nervously and placing her hands on Chloe's abdomen to brace herself, she raises herself up and places herself over the erected vibrator. "Like...this?" She lowers herself onto the toy, her head going back almost instantaneously as she moans loudly at the feeling of the dildo filling her.

"Exactly like that." Chloe can't help but lick her lips once more at the view. She grins victoriously. "By the way, you moaned. Loudly. I win." She starts moving her hips, guiding the toy in and out. The motion's caused the part within her to move as well and she let's out an extended sigh, followed by a moan.

Max's hands move to Chloe's waist for a better grip. "Hmph," she pouts. "You're going to be losing by the time we're finished." She groans and starts moving, too, helping Chloe along. She groans louder than intended and blushes. "Shit."

Chloe laughs, the sound breathless. She presses her hands to Max's stomach and splay her fingers out to touch as much skin as possible. She gently curves her fingers so that her nails scrape against her skin every now and then. She picks up the pace a bit, biting her lip in concentration instead of moaning.

Max can't help but gasp at the tingly feeling of Chloe's nails scratching gingerly at her skin. Her moans increase in length and intensity. She grabs both of Chloe's hands and places them over her breasts, tilting her head back and letting out a moan of bliss. "Chloe..? Touch me, please…"

"On it, babe." Chloe says simultaneously to her hands giving her breasts a rough but tender squeeze and running her thumb over her nipples. She starts kneading, an idea sneaking into her mind. Trying to keep her expression in check, she asks, "What's going...unh...through your head right now, Max?"

Max looks down at her, taken back by the question. "W-What?" A blush spreads across her face, no doubt from what she actually is thinking.

"Tell me." Chloe thrusts into her acutely, harshly. "Are you thinking about all the places I could be kissing you right now? The places my teeth could be nipping?" She smirks. She does the same motion again. Once, then twice. "The places my tongue could be dragging along? Tell me."

Crying out at Chloe's sudden power, she grabs onto her and practically screams, "Yes! Yes! All of those things! About how much I want you to fuck me all day, about how it feels to have your tongue inside me, about how I love it when you touch me all over, about everything! 'Ah!'" A stentorian moan erupts from her as the toy shoves into her at a different angle.

Chloe moans at her confessions, massaging her breasts again. She's totally enraptured in watching the way Max moves with and against her, the slight crease in her eyebrows from the intense pleasure, the way her breath catches every time she goes down or Chloe comes up. She can see Max's freckles over the bloodrush in her skin. She can feel her heart beating rapidly beneath her hand. She could stare at her all day. "Max, th-the vibration… I can't reach…"

Max reaches behind her, still bouncing up and down on the dildo, and flicks the switch on randomly, not really caring what setting it's on. As soon as it starts, he hands tighten on Chloe and she tries not to scream. Her hips move faster and each time she comes back down, the sound of their skin colliding makes her grow even wetter. "I… oh, Chloe!"

Chloe throws her head back and lets out a raspy moan. She moves her hands down from Max's breasts to her waist, taking hold there tightly. She tries to gain control of her voice and breathing to speak as steadily as possible. "Imagine...Max, my lips pressed against your collarbone…" She grins, holding back a moan of her own to keep her schtick going how she wants it to. "My teeth carefully biting at your skin as I move downward…"

Max's eyes shut tightly as she imagines. She moans even louder, the careful rhythm she had going with her hips faltering. Her voice comes out tiny and weak and shivers like a tiny aspen leaf being rustled by a breeze. "S-stop it…" Her nails bury beneath Chloe's skin as she holds on for dear life, but Chloe doesn't realize at first as she is too focused on the task at hand. Max tries to drag her tongue across her lips, but it does little to aid the dryness that's taken hold.

Chloe pinches near her ribcage, chuckling. "What, did I bite too hard..?" She uses a single finger to trail down her figure, starting at her collarbone and ghosting lower. "I'm sorry, I'll try to go softer… Here, I'll use my tongue to soothe it." She brushes the pad of her thumb over where she pinched her at an agonizingly slow pace. "Better?"

A shaky sound comes out of Max, except not in the normal way. Instead of just being said or heard, it falls into the air and lingers there, quiet and wet and shimmery, arousal dripping from its tail. "Yes… yes…" Her fingers dig into Chloe hard enough to hurt.

Chloe gasps, taking a mental note of the ten or so new marks she might have come the next day. "Goddamn, Max…" she breathes. "You've turned me into your personal scratching post…" With a bit of struggle she moves the two of them back until she's able to push herself up into a sitting position against the wall. She reaches down and switches the vibration off for a bit, not ready for the moment to start coming to an end. She's having too much fun. She moves her hand down and lets her thumb find Max's clit, rubbing nimble circles over it. "Pretend that's my tongue, Max, lavishing you... " She kisses her. "Tasting you…" Again, this time grinning against her lips.

Max tips her head back and groans. Her steel grip doesn't loosen from around Chloe. When she does start to imagine, she can barely contain the parade of sensual sounds that spill out of her open mouth. "'Chloe…'" She grabs her head and practically forces her into her neck, her breathing labored and moist. She presses her face into Chloe's sweet smelling hair and breathes hard. Her body is squirming underneath her hands and she can feel warm nectar spilling out of her slowly, only to make the toy wetter than it already is. "Shit, you…. Ah…"

"I what?" Chloe grazes her teeth against the shorter girl's neck. "Coming already, are we? But I was having so much fun…" Feeling the way Max squirms against her, it makes her moan right in her ear. She rolls her hips unintentionally, breathing heavily.

Max cries out. The combined feeling of heat overflowing with pleasure and Chloe's hips moving against her send her reeling into another chorus of moans. And all too soon, she feels a rush of something slamming into her core. She screams as the feeling explodes and blooms throughout her body, traveling up and down her spine and causing her to quiver. Her arousal comes pouring out onto the shaft of the vibrator, soaking it completely along with a moderately sized section of the sheets. She collapses into Chloe's arms and tries to form a coherent sentence. "S-sorry… I couldn't stop it…"

"Ho-ly fuck, Max... " Chloe says. She smiles warmly at her, picking her up gently and kissing her softly. "It's alright, I think it's my fault. I overloaded the fuck out of your senses. Literally."

Max's arms instinctively go around Chloe's neck. She bites her lips as she feels the vibrator slip out of her. Pressing close to her, Max nuzzles Chloe's neck gently. "But I still have to help you…" The sinful intentions of the preceding actions is suddenly revealed as her right hand slinks down and brushes teasingly against Chloe's clit.

Chloe moans quietly. Her hips jerk in Max's hand at their own discretion. "Y-you don't have to…" She's still a bit overly sensitive from the first time, though now thoroughly aroused again after the second.

Max presses harder against the small nub and rubs a single, rough circle into her. "But I want to… don't you want me to?" She leaves a few kisses on her neck.

"I didn't say that…" Chloe moans a little louder this time, resting her head against the wall. "Fuck…"

Max's tongue flicks out almost mockingly. She hums softly against Chloe's neck. "Do you want me to?" Her thumb starts to move slower, too slow to be comfortable.

Chloe gasps when Max's tongue finds her, and she moans when her girlfriend slows down her ministrations. "Max, don't…' Her expression shifts to one of impatience. "Please… don't tease…"

Max pretends to look hurt. "Don't be mad…" Her teeth fasten around Chloe's vein and she moves faster with her thumb, her other hand moving down to stroke her skin gently.

"I'm not - oh, god - mad…" Chloe arches into Max as her moans become more heavy. She moves her head aside to allow Max better access while she somehow takes hold of the vibrator still inside of her and withdraws it with a shudder and a thinly veiled, pleading moan. She tosses the toy away and it's forgotten a second later,

Max wastes no time in replacing the vibrator with her middle finger all the way inside her and curling it, her thumb still working its magic on her clitoris. "Good, I don't like it when you're mad. Only when you're happy." She purposely drags her finger in a rough manner across the roof of Chloe's cavern. "Are you happy?" she murmurs softly into her ear.

A tense moan tears itself from Chloe. She jerks upward and picks her head up, only for it to thud against the wall a second time. She musters what little strength she has left to answer Max's questions. "H-hella…"

Gently, Max moves her ring finger into her as well. She curves her fingers inside of her and pound her at an angle so she can hit her g-spot with ease. He teeth tug softly at the warm skin of her neck, punctuated by soothing kisses. Her fingers and mouth work steadily against Chloe, her eyes shutting in focus. She basks in the warm fervor that's spreading through her.

"Mmm…" Chloe worries her lip between her teeth. She resists, but just barely, crying out Max's name when she hits her sweet spot, instead gasping and trying to see through the stars in front of her eyes. She wriggles under Max.

Max moans at the feeling of Chloe squirming beneath her. Her hand moves faster and her fingers go deeper. She's pouring in so much concentration into her work that she no longer has any coordination to move her mouth against Chloe's. She presses her face into her shoulder and keeps deftly thrusting in and out of her. "Moan for me, Che…"

Chloe does as she's told. She mewls, the sound starting off quiet and growing louder. She does it again. Something is gathering just above her entrance. It's pulling tighter and it makes the bluenette whimper. "Fuck, I thi-think…"

Max shivers at the tone of Chloe's voice. Knowing exactly what's coming, she uses a final burst of energy to pound into her roughly, trying to regain control of her lips enough to bite at the lobe of her ear. "Come on, you can do it," she urges gently.

Chloe doesn't have the strength anymore to try and hold it off. Her hand comes up, cupping her face and bringing her forward to meet her lips with her own, kissing her lazily as a shuddering moan flits into the air from her mouth. She leans into the brunette and her hips jerk weakly a couple of times. She can't keep her lips still to continue kissing her and has to settle for brushing her nose against hers. She can't seem to catch her breath while she comes down from the small, but still satisfying high. Her heart pounds in her ears. "Shit…"

Max keeps her fingers moving for a bit longer to help Chloe ride out her orgasm, returning her kiss with passion. She withdraws her hand after a few seconds and topples over, landing on her back next to Chloe while trying to regain a steady breathing cycle. She clasps a hand over her heart as if that would help slow down its alarming pace. Chloe slides down the bed onto her back and stares at the ceiling.

"Just when we thought it couldn't get any better." Chloe smiles over at Max, but it's worn and exhausted.

Max turns herself over onto her side so she can face Chloe, her smile just as weary. "It's just gonna keep getting better," she chuckles. She swoops down in order to plant a kiss on Chloe's cheek.

The kiss gives Chloe a newfound vigor and she reaches up, pulling Max down on top of her. She snuggles into her as she positions her so she's comfortably draped over her. "Worth me breaking the rules, right?" She grins, already knowing the answer.

Max frowns playfully, but kisses her again. "Jerk," she murmurs before burying her nose in the crook of Chloe's neck and closing her eyes.

"You know you love me. And don't you dare say that you would sell me to Satan for one corn chip." Chloe says, hugging Max tighter to her.

The two can tell that they're gonna be that way for a while. It's not much longer before they both fall asleep, lost in the other's loving embrace and the even, slow beating of their hearts and rise and fall of their chests.

…

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for your support! We appreciate you all for the reads and the Kudos! It means a lot ;P Not to mention that this last chapter got a little… you know. I mean, this is the longer chapter I've EVER written. Seven thousand words! That's insane!

* = Yes, Strapless strap-ons are a thing.


	4. The (Hella Long) Epilogue (Explicit Content Warning Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, it's ridiculous how long this thing is.

Author's Note: WARNING: The following chapter contains minor spoilers for the Deadpool movie. And kinda public sex (does it count as public when there's only one other person there?). And a lot of teasing. And excessive smirking. And more explicit content. And return of Dom!Max/Sub!Chloe. And excessive use of the word "and".

Also, this epilogue ended up being waaayyyyy longer than we intended. I don't think I'll ever break this record.

…

Max wakes up to the smell of pancakes wafting in from downstairs. As soon as the scent hits her nostrils, her eyelids shoot open and the events of yesterday come whirling back into her mind. She feels Chloe underneath her and smiles when she sees her peaceful sleeping face, her hair still mussed up and all-over-the-place from before. 'Fuck, did we sleep the whole rest of the day?' She thinks in amazement as she moves off of Chloe as gently as possible so she wouldn't wake her up. She slides off the bed and goes to pick up her clothes, which are strewn about all over the floor.

Chloe hardly registers the absence of Max's body heat and mumbles something that sounds like "come back" before turning over onto her side and drifting back off to sleep. She can, however, feel the price she paid for yesterday in her sleep, soreness making sure its presence is known in her body. Her face screws up in a look of uncomfortableness, but she doesn't wake up.

Max hears her speak and looks back at her, chuckling softly. She pulls on a change of clothes and walks back to the bed, bending over to kiss her cheek gently. She notices Chloe's face twisted up in discomfort and tsks softly, still laughing a little. "Was yesterday too hardcore for you?" she murmurs absently, combing Chloe's hair with her fingers.

Chloe hums sleepily, turning her head in Max's hand. She starts to stretch and recoils, grimacing at the pain again shouting at her. She grumbles something else and scarcely opens a single eye. She smiles when she sees Max, though she can just barely make her out. "Hey…" Her voice is hella heavy with sleep, and it comes out more like a hoarse whisper than an actual word.

"Hi." Max smiles back at her. Her hand goes to caress her cheek lovingly. She kisses her, her lips sweet and soft. "Did you sleep well?"

Chloe returns the kiss happily, though it's a bit more sloppy due to her still being just over half awake. "About as well as one can sleep with a naked girl on top of them." She laughs and quickly corrects her answer. "Better than I have in a while. Even with all the pain. It's worth it."

Max reaches around Chloe to be able to apply a gentle pressure to her sore spots. "Definitely." A half-smile dances across her lips. She sits down on the edge of the bed so she has better angle and more control.

Chloe sighs heavily and relaxes into the bed. "Mmm, that feels nice…" A tired smile graces her face and she shuts her eyes again.

Max massages with a bit more firmness, but not so much that it would hurt. "Mm? Well, I could bring you breakfast in bed, too, if you wanted." She smirks a little as she sees Chloe close her eyes.

"I...would totally love that…" Chloe is trying her best not to make any noise at the way Max's fingers move nimbly against her. Her fingers are gingerly pressing with just the right amount of force to her aching body.

"Would you?" Max leans in agonizingly close, almost laughing when she sees Chloe holding back. She takes her skin between her teeth and pulls gently.

Chloe moans unexpectedly, followed by a laugh. "Jeez, Max, give a girl some time to recover. And yes, I would."

Max sneers and takes her hands away from Chloe, sticking her tongue out at her. "Screw recovering! That's what breakfast is for." She gets up and sashays out the door, beginning to walk downstairs to greet Joyce and David.

Chloe groans at the loss of contact and looks toward Max in time to see her exit the room. She catches the way her hips move and rolls her eyes, dropping back onto the bed. She stays in the bed for a little while longer, deciding that she would go down soon instead of having Max come back upstairs.

Meanwhile, Joyce is downstairs standing at the stove working a spatula underneath the current pancake in the pan in front of her. She hears Max coming down the stairs and leans out to look, smiling. "Good morning, Max. Good to see you up and at 'em."

Max beams back at Joyce with as much sunshine as she gives her. "'Morning, Joyce." She crosses her fingers behind her back and prays that she didn't see her and Chloe asleep together they way they were yesterday. "Can I help with anything?"

"Actually, yes. Can you set the table? David will be down at any minute to eat before he leaves." She lifts the frying pan over a plate stacked with pancakes and slides the one she was cooking out onto it. "I'm guessing Chloe will be down as well?"

Max moves around the kitchen to get the plates, forks, knives and glasses for the table. "Probably. She just woke up." She looks up in time to see the steaming plate of pancakes and licks her lips. "Mm, looks yummy!"

Joyce's voice is hinting when she speaks. "I'm sure she did. I would think she's exhausted." She picks up two plates stacked high with the pancakes and smiles at Max. "Don't worry, the wait is almost over." She carries the plates over to the table and sets them down.

Max blushes and laughs nervously. "Exhausted? How so?"

"Oh, come now, Max. You're smart enough." She heads back to the kitchen to gather the butter and syrup.

Max's heart sinks. 'Fuck. She knows.' She thinks and curses herself. Her hand is frozen against one of the chairs, and her eyes tell very clearly that she's afraid of what Joyce might think. "Sorry…"

"Don't sounds so scared. I'm not going to scold you." Joyce smiles at Max reassuringly. She brings the butter and syrup over to the table. "I understand. Teenagers - er, young adults - tend to go a little overboard sometimes, I know. But you'll be glad to know David wasn't here to witness you two's little escapade."

Max breathes a heavy sigh of relief. "Thanks, Joyce. For getting it, I mean." He white-knuckled grip on the chair relaxes. She takes the butter and syrup from Joyce and lays them out neatly on the table. "Not many parents are as open-minded as you."

Joyce smiles warmly. "I have no place to judge anyone."

At that moment, tired, thudding footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs. It's Chloe, having finally dragged herself out of bed and downstairs. She couldn't find anything to hide the hickeys on her neck, and there are a few claw marks on her arms, but the worst ones were hidden by the tank-top and pajama pants she put on. It's obvious she at least tried to fix her hair, but it's still disheveled in some places. She goes straight for Max and wraps her arms around her. She kisses her head lovingly before looking to her mom.

"Mornin', Mom. Everything smells delicious." she says. Joyce smiles.

"Thank you, Chloe. Everything's just about ready if you girls want to sit down and eat. I'm sure you girls are starved." She gives Max a knowing look before going back to the kitchen.

Chloe doesn't catch on and instead smiles, retracting her arm from Max and sitting at the table.

Max smiles at Chloe and plops down next to her while taking her hand underneath the table. "You hungry?" she asks quietly. But before Chloe can answer, the sound of heavy footfalls clomping down the stairs again echos in the house.

David rounds the corner of the stairs and enters the dining area. He pulls out a chair and smiles, sitting down. "Good morning, ladies!" His smile is sincere and bright, so unlike how he used to be.

Chloe raises an eyebrow at Max and points her fork at David as if to say 'what the fuck?'. But she does answer Max's question. "You know I'm hungry, be damned if I wasn't." She gives her girlfriend a crooked smile before going to fill her plate.

"Good morning, David," comes Joyce's voice as she comes in and gives her husband a quick kiss, which Chloe "jokingly" gags at.

Max shoves Chloe playfully. "Pfft, like we're any better." She reaches out and starts loading her own plate.

David chuckles softly. "Max is right, Chloe. Speak for yourself." He shovels two pancakes onto his plate, followed by him pouring a generous amount of syrup on top.

"Touche," Chloe says. She digs into her pancakes wholeheartedly, humming at the sweet fluffiness. "Damn, mom. Your pancakes get better and better every time you make them."

Joyce simply smiles in response and walks around the table to Max. She lowers her voice so only Max can hear her. "Another reason why I'm not mad. It puts her in a good mood in the morning." She returns to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Max follows Joyce with her gaze, astonished. Her mouth opens and closes much like a goldfish. Chloe notices this and lightly taps Max on the arm. "What is it?"

Max shakes her head vigorously and snaps out of it. "Nothing, nothing." She shoves a forkful of pancakes into her mouth. Chloe raises an eyebrow, but drops the matter and returns to her pancakes eagerly.

"Mm, Chloe's right, Joyce!" David says, having not noticed a thing as he's too busy eating. He smacks his lips and places his fork down for a second, reaching for a napkin to wipe the crumbs from his mustache. "This is some incredible grub."

"Thank you, both." Joyce says. She finishes cleaning up and joins them at the table, carton of orange juice in hand and a plate of eggs and bacon in her hands. She sets everything down and takes her seat, filling her plate. Everyone digs into the newcome food and Chloe grabs the orange juice to fill her glass.

Max makes short work of her food, almost immediately going in for seconds. Since she didn't have dinner last night, she's ravenous. "Joyce, this is delicious,"

David, already starting on another plate, nods in agreement. "Right? Right?! This is amazing!"

Chloe looks a David, tempted to call "Alien!" She caves into asking him what's up. "Dude, why are you so happy this early?"

The usually stalwart and callous face the two girls had come to know suddenly turns a little pink, much to their surprise. "Oh, you know… just lovin' the atmosphere this morning is giving off and, well…"

Joyce steps in. "Now, David, they don't need to know everything."

Chloe lets her nosiness get the best of her. She points her fork at the both of them. "What the fuck is going on?"

David's happy aura suddenly depreciates. "Don't you use that language towards me, Chloe."

Max grabs Chloe's wrist and moves in back down to the table in warning. She catches Chloe gaze and shakes her head once, sharp and quick, barely visible in her attempt to dissuade her from doing anything more. Chloe sighs heavily and looks down at the table. "Sorry."

David settles back in his seat. "Hm. Apology accepted." However, his grip on his fork is still much too tight. Max pats Chloe's hand gently and casts a meaningful look towards David.

"But seriously," Chloe speaks up again. "I want to know what's got you so happy. Atmosphere has nothing to do with it."

"Chloe, I think it's best that you mind your own business." Joyce says. "Unless you want to tell us why you're in a good mood today."

Chloe's eyes widen a bit and she flushes slightly, her hand instinctively going to her neck. Max inhales sharply and feels her own face grow hot. "No, I don't think there'll be any need for that. Right, Chloe?" She nudges her.

David looks skeptical, but glad the attention has turned away from him. He studies both girls' pink faces, but doesn't get it at first.

"Ah, ahem, no… No need for that at all." Chloe says almost quietly. She drops her hand and goes back to her food, but the blush doesn't leave.

"Now, if that's settled, let's all finish our breakfast." Joyce says. She follows suit of her daughter and starts eating.

After a moment longer, the realization hits David. He makes the connection and drops his fork. "Wait… Am I imagining this, or what?"

Max looks up quickly. "Um… imagining what, David?"

David' eyes narrow. "Don't play stupid with me, missy."

Chloe jumps in, getting defensive. "Hey, back off, man. She just asked a question."

"David, what's wrong?' Joyce asks.

"I'm just askin' what they did yesterday." His tone grows accusing, his finger pointing towards the two of them.

"David, there's really nothing to be worried about…" Max says. She grabs Chloe's hand underneath the table.

Chloe's mouth opens but Joyce interjects before she can get anything out. "What they do in their spare time is their business. They're both adults." Chloe looks at her mom, her expression of anger shifting to one of thankfulness.

David scoffs. "Yeah, but in my house? I will not tolerate this!"

"Your house?" Max says.

"Actually, David, this is my house. I'm not sure how you keep forgetting that." Joyce says. "I will not have you talk to or about Max and Chloe that way."

Chloe gives Max's hand a squeeze. "Right on, Mom!"

David pushes his chair away from the table and throws up his hands. "That's it. I'm going to work." He grabs his keys and his coat, and, without putting away his dishes or even a wave, he yanks open the front door and slams it shut.

"What's up with him?" Max asks, her brow furrowing.

"I honestly have no idea. But don't you worry. He can't do anything about you two even if he wanted to." Joyce says.

"Thanks, Mom. That was hella awesome of you." Chloe says. She gives her mom a smile.

"That really was. Thank you." Max also smiles gratefully.

"No worries, dear." Joyce stands from the table and brings her dishes and David's over to the kitchen sink. "I'd better get to work, as well. I can trust you two not to destroy the house, right?"

Max laughs a little. "We're not making any promises." Hearing this, Chloe chokes on her pancakes and starts laughing.

"At least you're honest, Max. I'll see you girls later." Joyce gathers up her things for work from the counter and leaves for work, leaving Max and Chloe alone.

A comfortable silence settles between the girls as the front door closes. Max sets her empty plate in the sink and goes back to the table to wait for Chloe to finish.

Through a mouthful of food, Chloe says, "Whuf you vana who tohay?" It doesn't come out how she thought it would and she swallows her food to speak properly. "Let's try that again. What do you wanna do today?"

Max giggles and tries not to say the obvious: 'You.' She reaches out and pushes a stray lock of blue hair behind Chloe's ear. She runs a list of random things they could do through her mind, but none of them appeal to her. She crosses her legs. "I dunno. I'm feeling uber lazy today."

Chloe's eyes brighten up excitedly. "We can go to the movies!"

Max smiles, one eyebrow raised. "And see what?"

"How are you feeling on a horror movie?"

Max's eyes widen. "Chloe, you know I get scared easily…"

Chloe grins knowingly. "Which gives the perfect excuse for continuous cuddling." She shrugs and stands up, taking her now empty plate with her. "But we don't have to see a horror movie; I'm sure there's something else to see."

Max rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair. "Riiight. And you're probably going to suggest something like Fifty Shades of Grey. No way am I getting horny in a theater."

"Never say never, Caulfield." Chloe smirks at Max as she puts her plate in the sink, an idea already forming in her thoughts. "However, Fifty Shades of Grey is a shit movie and does nothing for me at all. So it's off the list anyway."

"Glad to hear it." Max says, laughing at Chloe's bluntness. "Anyway, you'll be happy to know that I'm granting you the liberty of picking which movie we watch." She looks at her girlfriend pointedly. "Nothing too creepy, though."

Chloe starts to wash the dishes in the sink. She smiles at herself. Her idea has fully come through. 'Seriously, Max, you said the wrong thing.' "Well, there is the Deadpool movie."

"I haven't seen it." Max says after a second of considering it. She sees Chloe's smile, though, and laughs. "Shit, I'm screwed aren't I?"

"No, not at all." Chloe straightens her face out quickly. "The movie's hilarious and not scary in any way."

"Mm, but the question is: is it sexy?" Max smirks, only joking, of course. She still stands firmly by her choice to not want to get horny in a movie theater. She pushes back from the table and stands up.

Chloe shakes her head. "Come on, now. I'm bad, but I'm not terrible." Not yet, at least…

"I don't believe that for a second." Max snickers and advances towards Chloe, snaking her arms around her waist from behind.

"Am I really that untrustworthy?" Chloe asks. She smiles at Max.

Max dresses Chloe's shoulders in kisses. "No, just really fun to tease. In more than one way," She adds playfully with a short nip to the nape of Chloe's neck.

Chloe sighs quietly and chuckles. "I'll tell you this. The movie is rated R, but that's because of hella violence, blood, and language. You said you didn't want to get horny in a theater, and you won't."

Max releases Chloe after a minute. "When do we go?"

Chloe dries her hands on her pajama pants and pulls her phone out of the pocket. She makes quick work of searching up movie times at the local theater. "There's a showing in an hour and a half. Enough time to get showers and get dressed."

"'Showers' or 'shower?'" Max giggles jokingly.

"Depends. One of us isn't going to get a turn if we share." Chloe grins at her, knowing she'll get what she means. "So?"

Max rolls her eyes and grabs her hand - "Just come with me, Price," - and pretty much drags her all the way to the bathroom.

…

Chloe pulls into a space right in front of the movie theater not even five minutes before the movie starts. She shuts the truck off and gets out and, as usual, goes around and opens Max's door for her. "M'lady."

Max jumps out, curtsying daintily with an idiot's grin on her face and Chloe laughing at her antics. She links her arm with Chloe's and leads her across the parking lot to the theater where they're instantly greeted by the scent of freshly made popcorn, candy and chatter. The smells actually make Chloe's stomach growl despite her having eaten just over an hour ago.

"We are definitely getting snacks," she says as they get in line.

Max chuckles. "Well, duh. But I'm definitely hoping you've got more than eighty-six cents in your pockets by now." She jokes. She licks her lips as the hunger sets in.

"Of course I do! Working part time at Two Whales has finally started...paying off." Chloe tries not to laugh at her own terrible joke, but someone nearby that overheard starts laughing and that sets her off.

Max sighs in mock exasperation. "That was probably your worst one yet."

"You think that is the worst one? You should really get out more." Chloe steps forward when it's their turn and pays for the two tickets, handing Max hers and taking her over to the food counter.

"Excuse me?" Max laughs. "You're one to talk!" She follows Chloe to the food counter and gestures to the wide assortment of snacks and drinks while taking out her wallet. "Take your pick."

"I seem to recall that I'm the one that organized this date." Chloe says. She gently pushes Max's hand down. "I got this."

Max frowns. "Okay, if you say so…" She shoves her wallet back into her pocket and bites her lip. "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent. I've been saving." Chloe turns to the person at the counter and puts in an order of popcorn, nachos and an Icee. "And whatever m'lady wants." She winks at Max, smiling.

Max smiles and gives the bluenette a quick hug. "I'll just have some chocolate or some shit." She gives the cashier her order, feeling slightly relieved that Chloe actually does have a shit-ton more than eighty-six cents in her pockets now.

Chloe wraps her arms around Max when she hugs her, using her free hand to pay the cashier. It takes a few minutes for everything to come out. She grabs the two trays and passes Max's over to her. "Theater four, I think."

"You think?" Max laughs and thanks the cashier as she makes off with Chloe in tow to theater four.

"Well excuse my hands for being so full I can't check." Chloe says. She sees the sign over theater four, the word "DEADPOOL" in bright red lights. "There it is."

"Oh, so you were right for once!" Max presses and hand to her cheek in pretend shock. "Breaking news! The Price was right! I repeat, the Price was right!"

"I swear if my hands weren't so full…" Chloe mutters. She settles for sticking her tongue out at the brunette.

Max snickers and holds the door open for Chloe to enter. The advertisements are playing, but according to the clock just outside the movie should be starting in about a minute.

"All the way in the back." Chloe nods at the top row and starts climbing the stairs, taking a seat near the middle. She sets her food in the seat beside her and scans the theater. So far, they're the only people in there. 'So far, so good…'

Max takes her seat next to Chloe. She shivers as the chill of the theater suddenly hits her, but she tries not to show it. The emptiness is enthralling yet eerie at the same time.

"You okay?" Chloe puts her arm around Max and can feel her shivering.

Max relaxes into the crook of her arm and lets her warmth encircle her. "Now I am." She murmurs before resting her head on her shoulder. Chloe smiles and rubs her arm as the movie starts.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Chloe picks up her slushie and takes a long sip. She sits forward a bit. 'Couple minutes, I think…' She looks at Max to see if she's enjoying the movie so far. She is, in fact, enjoying the movie a lot more than she thought she would. When Chloe sits forward, she barely notices. The screen captivates her, causing her to crack smiles and laugh at the appropriate times. Chloe grins, almost regretting that the laughter will be ruined in T-minus five seconds. Suddenly, on screen, Wade Wilson is shown backing the love interest Vanessa against a wall. They're both breathing heavily between their words, that and the way their bodies are moving giving away what they are doing. Chloe turns her gaze from Max back to the movie, biting the corner of her lip.

The scene change catches Max off guard. She breathes in sharply and she grabs the armrest of her seat. Her lip is caught between her teeth. She turns her head away slowly, trying not to look. Instead, she looks at Chloe with narrowed eyes. "Knew it." she whispers.

Chloe smiles, but it's a proud one. "Guilty as charged." The scene changes again, but it's another sex scene. Chloe keeps her eyes transfixed on the movie.

Max shivers again, and this time it's not from the cold. She can already feel heat beginning to blossom between her legs and she curses under her breath. Her legs twitch involuntarily. She curses again as a jet of arousal shoots through her stomach. She presses her legs close together. You said you wouldn't get horny! She scolds herself.

Seeing her struggle from the corner of her eye and hearing her muttered swears, Chloe turns and brings her hand up to Max's chin. She tilts her head upward ever so slightly and captures her lips in a kiss. At the same time, the third part of the sex scene is starting.

Max meets her lips readily in a throaty moan, her hands moving to take hold of Chloe's immediately. "That… wasn't nice…" She says between kisses.

"You're right." Chloe smiles broadly as she nips at her lower lip. "It was sexy." She kisses her harder, needier, and drops her hand down to her chest.

Max's mouth opens to grant Chloe entrance, and it's welcomed eagerly by a slick tongue slipping betwixt her lips. She gasps as she feels Chloe's hand against her chest, and she struggles to breathe as another bubble of arousal bursts inside of her. "You're so mean…"

"Mean? I'm mean?" Chloe brings her other hand up to Max's hair and tilts her head back to start kissing her neck. The sounds coming from the movie make her smile, even though it's just quiet moaning, heavy breathing, and witty banter. "Mean would be completely leaving you like this until we get home."

Max whimpers when she feels Chloe's lips flush against her neck. The sounds coming through the surround-sound speakers, despite how mild they are, are causing fireworks to explode in her nethers. "You wouldn't!" she gasps.

Chloe grins, hearing the sounds cease for a second for Wade Wilson to say 'Happy Lent'. The scene as a whole is almost over. She moves away from Max's neck to give her a mischievous grin. "Try me."

A low whine exits Max's throat. Her hands leave Chloe's and go around her shoulders, trying to pull her back. Chloe steels herself and Max is no match for her strength. She bites her lip and drops her hand to her core.

"Woah, there." Chloe grabs her hand quickly and pulls it away, bringing it to her eye level. She looks at it, then at Max with a cocked eyebrow. Her grin widens. "Where's your friend goin', huh, Max?" She takes her other hand and lets it venture down. "It wasn't about to do my job for me, was it?"

As soon as her hand leaves her center, Max cries out in protest. She tries to wrench her hand from Chloe's grip but her attempt is futile. However, when she feels Chloe's hand moving southward instead, she relaxed a little and moves her body against her hand. At this point, she's completely forgotten about the movie. "S-sorry…"

Chloe can't help but enjoy the sexual torment she's putting Max through. She leans in and kisses her deeply. "Apology accepted." She releases her hand and moves hers back up to Max's hair. Her smug smile falters a bit and she admires Max in the light casted by the screen. The moment doesn't last long, as she catches movement from the corner of her eye. She looks down and spots someone taking a seat just a few rows away. Her grin instantly returns. "Seems we have late company. Better keep it quiet." Her hand reaches Max's crevice and she palms her roughly, trying not to laugh.

Max squeaks a little too loudly. Covering her mouth, she prays that whoever it was that just walked in didn't hear. "Chloe!" She whisper-shouts from beneath her hand. She tries to put on a frustrated facade, but she can't keep it up when lust clouds her gaze and takes over completely. With the hand that isn't covering her mouth, she tries to grasp at the hand that's touching her harshly, attempting to push her away.

Lucky for them, the person doesn't hear her. Chloe's smile turn innocent. "Yes, love?" she says sweetly. She notices Max trying to push her away and tilts her head. "Whatcha doin'?" She drags her finger along the crease in Max's jeans, applying pressure in the general area where she knows her sensitive spot is.

Max trembles and moans. Her fingers tighten around Chloe's wrist, this time not trying to push her away but pull her closer. "Mm…" The hand covering her mouth drops to the armrest and her mouth falls open in another breathy moan. Her hips grind into her fingers.

Feeling her hand now trying to pull her closer, Chloe laughs. "That's what I thought." She glances down at the person again to make sure they haven't moved. Satisfied that they haven't, she looks back to Max. "Remember what I said, Max. Keep it quiet." She takes her hand away, but only to undo the button and zipper of her jeans. She presses her hand flat against her abdomen for a second to feel her tremble beneath it.

Max gulps visibly. "I'll try." Her arms go around Chloe's neck to pull her in for another kiss, which Chloe gives in to. The moan that comes from her when Chloe's touches her is muffled by her mouth, but it's still hefty and moderate.

Chloe bites at her lip when she moans, a warning that it was too loud. Her hand slips under her jeans but not her underwear just yet. She can feel her excitement through the material, brushing the tip of her finger along it. "Damn, Max…" she says against her lips.

Max squirms a little. Keeping her pleasured noises under control, she starts panting softly when Chloe's finger runs across the length of her heat. "Your fault…" She manages to breathe before pressing their lips together to silence another groan.

"I take full responsibility." Chloe moves her fingers against Max in a jerking manner, rough but coordinated to strike at her clit, She moves away from her lips after a minute and clamps her hand over her mouth. "Keep your eyes on me." She whispers, smirking. "Or else."

Max's moan is cut short by Chloe's hand and she's quite thankful for it because she could tell it was going to be loud. Her eyes widen a little at the order, but she obliges anyway. She keeps her gaze trained on her, but doing so grows harder by the second as Chloe's very image sends butterflies exploding in her stomach. Chloe moves her hand inside her underwear. She bites her lip when she can feel Max's heat radiating from her slit before she even reaches it. She gets the brief idea to change positions in order to pleasure her girlfriend more, but rejects it due to the state of undress she'd be forced to take. She's not that evil, after all. She sinks her fingers into Max's wetness and lets out a soft gasp through her slightly parted lips.

Max tries not to moan too loudly into Chloe's hand, but it seems inevitable at this point. She holds it back as best she can. "Che…" She whimpers and bucks her hips against her fingers to move them deeper.

"Shhh, relax." Chloe complies to Max's wishes and moves further in, curving her hand so she can thrust into her. She decides to be considerate and does it slowly and gently. She waits another second before starting to move.

A strained moan is blocked from entering the real world by Chloe's hand. Max's gaze is still trained on her, taking in the sight of those beautiful blue eyes that make her stomach do backflips. In other circumstances, it would've been enough to coax out a keen, but she forces herself to shut her mouth and remain quiet. Panting softly, she lifts a shaky hand to comb Chloe's hair with her fingers.

Chloe leans into her hand, smiling. She glances at the movie. Naturally, the sex scene is long over and Deadpool is back to his usual antics. Chloe turns back to Max. "You're doing a good job at keeping your eyes open." She says, and immediately after thrusting into her at an angle that nearly, but not quite, hits her g-spot.

Max feels a fresh sear of pleasure flash through her. She tries not to scream at the near contact. Instead, her fingers tighten painfully in Chloe's locks of hair, scraping against her scalp. "Chloe!" she whispers.

"Yes, babe? What do you need?" Chloe barely flinches at Max's fingers digging into her. She moves her hand from Max's mouth and traces the outline of her lips with the tip of her finger before going in to kiss her. It only lasts for a couple seconds and her hand in back in place. She repeats the action from before, harsher this time. "Or should I say. 'That's my name don't wear it out?' Which one do you prefer, Max?"

Max kisses Chloe back eagerly, whining when she covers her mouth again. Moaning as softly as possible while still conveying powerful lust, she whimpers once more. "S-stop it…"

"You know what you're asking of me, right?" Chloe chuckles. "Are you sure you want me to stop this?" She makes her point by actually hitting her g-spot this time, however slowing down her thrusts.

"Aah, no…" A strangled cry exits Max's throat. She tries to keep it low, but it's still quite audible. Eye contact is not longer maintainable and she screws her eyes shut tightly, hoping the other person didn't hear. Still lucky, they're laughing too hard to hear them. "Please don't stop…"

Despite her plea, Chloe's hand stops as soon as Max's eyes fall closed. "What did I say?" she practically growls.

Max's eyes shoot open when she stops. She whimpers and tries to move her hips to gain more pleasure, but it isn't nearly enough. Falling limp, she tries to focus her gaze on Chloe again. "S-sorry…"

Chloe eyes her from a second before starting to move again. The muscle in her bicep spasms due to the strenuous activity at such an awkward angle, causing her to thrust into Max with minimal restraint. "Fuck, my bad…" She gives Max a sincere look. "I swear that was unintentional."

Max stifles a scream. Her fingers tighten painfully on Chloe's skin as to not make anymore noise. On any other occasion, she would've asked her to do it again. But she knows her luck will run out eventually and the other person will hear her if Chloe does do it again. "It's-it's okay." She forces her eyes to stay open.

Now it's Chloe's turn to whimper when Max's fingers tighten. At this rate, she'll end up black and blue by the end of the week. She rests her arm for a second before going again. She starts curling her fingers into her g-spot softly, thrusting in and out at a slow and managed pace. The person down below laughs again and Chloe could almost swear that it sounds familiar. She shakes it off as a coincidence and stays focused on Max.

Max moans loudly, the sound once again muffled by the palm of Chloe's hand. "Fuck, Chloe…" Moving her hips again, her clit occasionally gains purchase on the edge of her hand. Max mewls softly, struggling to keep her eyes trained on those of her girlfriend.

Chloe urges herself forward, leaning in close to Max's ear and purposely giving her a chance to close her eyes for a bit. "Damn, I wish I could taste you right now." she whispers huskily. She closes her teeth gently around the lobe of her ear and tugs, exhaling heavily. "I bet you taste so sweet. Don't you, Max?" She picks up the pace with her fingers and kisses the sensitive spot beneath her ear. Her hand tightens over Max's mouth instinctively. She's already aware that what she's doing will cause a certain reaction out of Max, but she almost can't help herself.

Max does close her eyes as Chloe's warm breath splashes across her ear, her voice spilling and filling up her senses. As if it were everything she's ever known, the only thing she's ever known, and the only thing she wants to know. "I…" Max lets out another whimper when she feels Chloe's teeth around her ear. The feeling is enhanced by the words slipping out of her mouth. "I don't know…" Her jaw tightens when she kisses her. She wonders how Chloe knows exactly where to kiss her, what to say, and what to do at all the right times.

Chloe kisses the spot again, followed by her lazily dragging her tongue over it. "I would love to find out…" She intentionally removes her hand from Max's mouth and lets it ghost over her figure down to her pants, where it takes hold of them and pulls. It's an empty threat, of course, but she does it again as if to make Max think she was serious. She somehow maneuvers her thumb to gear up against her clit. She moans softly, gutturally, the sound not entirely unlike the purr of a cat.

Max swallows and tries not to whine too loudly. Her eyes widen when Chloe pulls at her pants, but she doesn't protest. In fact she seems to egg her on, her hips rolling into her hand. "Chloe, I can't… nnh…" Her heart lurches when she hears Chloe moan. The sound is quiet and compelling. She didn't think it was possible, but she feels more arousal leak out of her. "T-touch me…" she whispers. "Please."

"I am touching you, Max." Chloe sits up, hooking her finger in the belt loop of her jeans. She notices the way her hips move and grins smugly. "Do you actually want these off?" She tugs once more, applying more pressure to her clit as she thrusts another finger into her.

"Y-yes!" Max tries to keep the begging tone out of her voice, but it's still there. "Yes," she repeats, the word shaky and trembling. When Chloe shoves another finger into her, she just about screams. The added pleasure is almost more than she can take. Her cheeks flush deeper, her chest rises faster, and her eyes are brimming over with lust. "Chloe!" Attempting to keep her voice down is hard, but she manages. Barely.

Chloe's eyes widen in surprise. She's taken back by not only the begging in Max's voice, but the risk she's willing to take. She quickly regains her composure and slips out of her chair with ease, getting on her knees in front of her. There's a restricted amount of space, but she'll make do. "Maxie is getting adventurous. I love it." She unfortunately has to withdraw her fingers from her, taking a second to run her tongue across her fingers, humming at the taste. "Mmm, I wasn't wrong." She winks and takes Max's jeans in both her hands to start taking them off.

A small cry escapes Max when Chloe's fingers retract from her, but when she sees the bluenette indulge in her taste her libido flares. Her cheeks are flaming and she moves around a little to help take off her jeans. She kicks them off at her feet, leaving her underwear on at her ankles just in case. Her hands moves instinctively to her throbbing heat, but she quickly stops herself when she remembers what Chloe will stay.

"Good girl." Chloe says, seeing that she's stopped. She tucks her hand under her knees and pulls her forward, taking no time in diving into her. Her tongue finds her clit in a matter of seconds, flicking at it briefly, hungrily, before moving down to run up the length of slit. She groans into her, unable to keep the sound in. "You taste so good, Max…" She whispers hotly against her wetness. She reaches up to grope Max's breasts for a second before going for her mouth and covering it again.

Max can't help but moan loudly and is thankful for Chloe's hand when it covers her mouth. Chloe's words leave warm vibrations running up and down her spine, forcing her back to arch. Her hands move around to her girlfriend's head once again and her fingers tangle in her hair before tugging gently to pull her closer. "C-Chloe!" she gasps.

Chloe moves with her hands, burrowing deeper into Max's snatch. Having not paid attention to the movie for a while, she can't exactly tell how much longer they have before the lights come up. She knows she has to make this quick. She attempt to move her tongue faster, letting it dip into her entrance a few good times in the process. Her nails scratch tenderly at the inside of her thigh before digging in a bit.

Max can feel all sensible thoughts slipping away from her by the second. The tension and pent-up weight of her arousal builds up by the truckload and she can feel the spring tightening in her nethers, ready to release. "Chloe… I'm-ah… I think I'm…" She manages to utter from under her palm.

Upon hearing her broke words, Chloe encloses Max's clit between her lips, alternating with sucking and flicking. She removes her hand from Max's mouth for a quick moment to take her chin in her fingers and tilting her head down to make eye contact with her. She smiles as she runs her tongue against her greedily. A shuddering gasp emits from Max. She can tell it won't be long before she comes. Seeing Chloe wallow in her warmth pushes her over that infamous edge, and it's with a constrained cry that she pushes her head forcefully into her heat just as she feels a warm jet of come seep out of her. Her face grows hotter.

"Shit…" she mutters.

Chloe moans, lapping up as much of her juices as she can. Her tongue makes contact with Max's over-sensitive clit a couple times, earning a whine and a small twitch in response. She laughs when she's clean up what she can. She moves up and kisses Max, settling herself between her legs. She grins against her lips. "Shit is right. I didn't think you had it in you, Caulfield."

Max snakes her arms around Chloe's neck and pulls her for a quick kiss. She chuckles a little and swallows, her throat still dry. "Neither did I." she picks her head up to nuzzle Chloe's neck gently.

"I think I can officially cross 'movie theater' off the list of many place I want to fuck you." Chloe says, sounding completely serious but joking. Maybe.

Max rolls her eyes. "I'm not sure I wanna know what the rest of the list consists of, but okay." She reaches out to take her hand.

"Well, I assure you that 'grocery store' definitely isn't on that list." Chloe takes Max's hand and kisses her again, starting at her lips before going to her cheeks, her nose, and tilting her head down to kiss her forehead. "You might want to put your pants back on." She glances over at the movie. "It's almost over."

Max blushes and shifts around, picking up her pants and pulling them up along with her underwear. "Funny, we barely watched it." She giggles a little. Her gaze falls on the other person in the theater and her stomach lurches. For a moment, she thinks she recognizes them. But the lights are too dim to make any proper assumption. She shivers a little and tears her gaze away from them.

"Psh, like it won't be on DVD in a couple months." Chloe says. She notices the expression on Max's face and frowns a bit. "You okay?"

Max nods her head, a bit too harried. She puts her arms around her again to pull her closer, and her familiar warmth offers copious comfort. She tries to focus her gaze on the movie once more but it's impossible, as her gaze keeps flitting back to the teenager.

Once the movie is over, Chloe gathers the remaining snacks and piles them onto one tray. She stands up with Max and wraps her arm around her waist, leading her down the stairs. The other person, a guy, is bent down over his shoe making it hard to see his face as they leave. "Well, it was a great movie." Chloe chuckles when they're out of the theater.

Max scoffs. "Like either of us would know." She leans into Chloe's side comfortably. When they make it outside, she quivers a little from the cold. "Since when did it get so damn cold outside?!" she mutters.

"You're right, we wouldn't." Chloe grins broadly. She feels Max shiver and takes her arms from her, sliding off her jacket and handing it to Max. "Here."

Max smiles gratefully and takes the jacket. She slips it around her arms and hugs herself tightly. "Aren't you cold?" Without waiting for an answer, she wreaths her arms around Chloe and presses her cheek against her shoulder with a wide grin.

Chloe smiles at her. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm surprised you are, considering how hot it was in the theater." She winks.

Suddenly, they hear their names called from the exit of the theater: "Max, Chloe, hey!"

Chloe looks up in the direction of the voice. Her smile widens. "Oh, no fucking way."

Who else would be approaching them...but Warren Graham? He jogs up to them, a smile slapped across his face.

"Hey, did you guys see the Deadpool movie too?" he asks.

Max freezes, rooted in place. Slowly she turns around on her heels, trying to keep a friendly smile on her face. It's somewhat coming off as strained, though, because she can feel her grip tightening around Chloe. "Yep!" she says through gritted teeth. "How about it!"

Warren, not paying that much attention to Max's stiff reply, says, "Man, it was great! That part where he cuts his hand off and he's sticking up his middle finger? Hilarious!"

Chloe, having notices Max's reaction, laughs. "Hell yeah! I couldn't stop laughing!"

"Man, if I'd known you guys were there I would've sat with you." Warren says. "Were you at the top row?"

Max nods vigorously and tries to match Chloe's casual tone. "Yeah, the best view." Though it's not like we took much advantage of that. She adds in her head.

"It's good you didn't, though. It was kind of a date, y'know? You would've been thirdwheeling it the whole time." Chloe slings her arm around Max and gives her a sly grin. "Right, babe?"

Max gulps and nods again. "Right." She throws an apologetic smile at Warren. "Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, totally! Just let me know!" Warren replies.

"Totally will do, Graham cracker. Now we hate to run, but I gotta get back home. Catch you later."

"Later!"

Chloe steers Max away from Warren, the grin still plastered on her face the entire way to the truck. Max pretends to look mad and shoves her, making her laugh.

"I see that stupid grin." She says, laughing herself. Shaking her head she adds, "We're never inviting that creep. Anywhere. The weirdo." She opens the door of the truck and steps inside, closing the door behind her. Forgetting that she's supposed to be mad, she finds Chloe's smile contagious and starts beaming herself.

"Really? I thought the grin was just in my head." Chloe retorts. "Fuckin' 'course not. Why would we want him anywhere with us?" She hops in the driver's seat and starts the truck. "So?"

Max crosses her legs and leans back against the headrest. "I dunno. Maybe one day I'll invite him on one of our 'dates' so I can keep your hands off me for one goddamn minute." she laughs. "We going home?"

"Oh, please. You wouldn't really do that." Chloe scoffs, dismissing the question. She laughs for a second before pausing and looking at Max, confused and serious. "You wouldn't really do that, right?"

Max grins mischievously. "I dunno, maybe…" Thought she would never really do that, she disguises her voice so Chloe can't tell she's joking.

Chloe sits forward. "No, Max, seriously. You wouldn't actually do that?"

Max's grin stands true. "And if I prove you wrong?" She looks over at the bluenette, the seriousness she find in her eyes causing her smile the falter.

Chloe takes a second, considering what she would do if it came down to that. She doesn't realize that Max's smile falters. "I guess I would just jump on you as soon as he was gone." she answers after another minute.

Laughing at Chloe's solemnity, Max reaches out to take her hand. "I was kidding. You know that, right?" She laughs again. "Did you really think I was serious?"

Chloe flushes a bit, rubbing the back of her neck. "Ah, um… You sounded pretty serious… I probably wouldn't of thought it if it didn't have to do with Warren."

"You're blushing!" Max teases, poking at Chloe's cheek and giggling. "Just think! Big ol' Chloe - blushing!"

Chloe drops her hand, muttering for Max to shut up as she turns back towards the steering wheel and puts the truck in gear. She backs out of the space and drives away from the theater. Chuckling warmly, Max turns her gaze to the window.

"We both know you're a softie at heart." She grins. "Even if you don't show it all the time."

"Only when it comes to you." The words escape Chloe louder than she'd meant them to, but she manages to keep herself from blushing any darker. However, Max turns a little pink at her words and ducks her head, smiling to herself. She decides to do Chloe some grace and not mention it.

Max presses her hand against the window, surprised to find a frosty outline forming around her hand on the window's surface. "Wow, it's only the afternoon and it's already so cold."

Chloe glances over at her and sighs. "Yeah, it's that time of year unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?" Max says, feigning disbelief. "Whaddya mean unfortunately? Christmas is getting closer!" She chuckles.

Chloe smiles at Max's enthusiasm. "I don't have a problem with Christmas, I have a problem with the cold that comes with it."

Max's hand rests at her lap again. "Well, you can't have the cake and eat it, too, I guess." Her eyes glaze over and she lapses into deep thought. Her mouth twitches upwards into a smile as her thoughts drift to those of Chloe.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that. I have you, after all." Chloe grins at Max for a second. She notices the change in her demeanor and reaches over to take her hand. She strokes the back of it with her thumb absently. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Oh, you know…" Max steps out of her contemplative haze for a second to look at Chloe. "You." A soft smile crosses her lips and she feels a warm, tingly sensation forming in her stomach when she feels her thumb against her hand.

"Oh really?" Chloe's grin turns jokingly cocky. She turns down another street. "What about me?"

Max is about to answer truthfully when she sees the self-important smile on Chloe's face. She takes her hand from her and crosses her arms defiantly in front of her, a triumphant grin replacing the soft smile she had moments before. "Like I'd tell you."

"Oh, come on. Don't make me coax it out of you. I have no problem pulling over." Chloe laughs.

"Nor do I." Max cocks her head to the side and looks at Chloe, full on beaming now. "Would you really like to know."

"Of course I do. I like what's going through that head of yours, whether it's about me or not." Chloe says.

Max sits up in her seat to be able to lean forward and whisper in Chloe's ear. "Well you'll have to wait and find out." She makes sure to drag each word out, her lips brushing against her ear.

Chloe shudders and bites her lip. "Guessing I should drive faster, then?"

Max sits back in her seat with an audible whoosh of air is released from the worn leather. "I dunno, up to you." She yawns and looks out the window again, looking bored as if she didn't do what she just did.

Chloe looks over in time to see her yawn and rolls her eyes. "I guess I deserve this. Tease for a tease." She picks up as much speed as she can, taking another turn.

Max laughs. "Now you're talking sense!" She leans her elbow against the window frame. She taps the gentle rhythm of some random song on her thigh and closes her eyes, feeling the exhaustion from her orgasm less than an hour ago finally settling in.

It takes another ten minutes before they arrive at Chloe's house. She shuts the truck off and turns to Max, unable to tell if she's awake or unconscious. "Wake up, sleeping beauty. We're here."

Max, who was only half asleep, stretches a bit and opens her eyes. She smiles again and holds her hands out to Chloe, making the familiar grabbing motion. Her voice is tired, but it doesn't lose it's joking air. "Carry me, I'm sleepy."

Chloe sighs dramatically and gets out of the truck. She goes around to Max's side and opens up the door. She hooks her arms underneath her knees and around her shoulders, lifting her out of the truck. Max wraps her arms around Chloe's neck.

"Such a baby." Chloe jokes as she carries Max to the front door. She sets her down for a minute to start searching for her keys.

Max scoffs and rubs her eyes. "Rude," She laughs through another yawn.

Chloe finds her keys and unlocks the door. "But I still did it." She picks her up again and continues inside, kicking the door closed. "Where to?"

Max leans up to brush her lips against her cheek. "Did you seriously just ask that?" She murmurs, mostly joking. "Your room, Einstein." Her right hand traces Chloe's jawline slowly.

Suddenly, they hear someone clearing their throat. They look up from each other and find David standing in the doorway of the living room, his eyes narrowing. "Hello, girls."

Chloe freezes, unable to react to Max at the sight of David and the tone of his voice. "Goddamn it…" She mumbles.

Max feels her face turn hot. Her hand is stuck in place on Chloe's jawline, the suggestive intent clear. "H-Hi, David." She turns to look at him, her smile asking him for forgiveness.

David starts repeating something under his breath, his eyes shutting. It seems like a chant, or a mantra of sorts. Quickly, he walks stiffly to the coat rack and picks up his hat, mumbling something about having to take a walk. He yanks open the front door and walks out, slamming it shut behind him.

Chloe watches him leave and sticks up her middle finger. "Fucking killjoy." she says out loud. She starts climbing the stairs to her room.

Max laughs, relieved, and settles into Chloe once more. "At least he didn't chew us out. Or worse." She shivers, thinking of what might've happened had Joyce not talked some sense into him.

"Right. Chewing out is our job." Chloe smirks and kisses Max when she reaches the top of the stairs. "Don't worry, I know how bad that was."

Max rolls her eyes but returns the kiss. "Dork." She nuzzles her neck. "But you're my dork." She kisses her jaw gently.

"Mmm…" Chloe hums at the feelings of her lips at her jaw. She heads into her room and, again, kicks the door closed. She goes straight for the bed and gently drops Max on it, moving on top of her and kissing her deeply.

Kissing her back with equal passion, Max precipitously steepens and grins her knee against Chloe's center. She moves her hands underneath her arms and wraps them around her midsection to pull her even closer. Chloe moans, her hips moving on their own accord against her knee. She lets Max pull her closer as her tongue grazes over her lower lip. She cups her face and brushes the pad of her thumb over her cheeks.

Max parts her lips to grant her entrance. Her fingers make their way under Chloe's shirt and start running up and down her stomach, once going a little farther to brush lightly across her breasts under her bra. Chloe tenses under her touch, her abs tightening when her hands move along her stomach. She slips her tongue into Max's mouth and flicks at her before she pulls away and grins. She lets out a sigh when Max finds her breasts and her breath falls short, going no farther than her chest.

Max pouts when she pulls away. "Hey…" Her fingers knead harder against her, moving all the way back up to her chest. She leans her head up to able to kiss her cheek, jaw, and lips again, ignoring the strain on her neck. Chloe chuckles and it's followed by a low moan. She lifts her head up and her eyes close as she falls victim to Max's touch. Her hand drops from Max's cheek to the bed and her fingers dig slightly into the blankets.

"Unh…" she mutters.

Max giggles a little, her voice low and sultry. "Do you...like this?" She applies more pressure to her chest and move down to lightly suck on her neck. She reaches down with one hand to tug at the hem of her shirt with controlled roughness.

"Y-yes…" Chloe whines at the sensation of Max's hands and lips on her. She sits back when Max tugs at her shirt and tugs the clothing over her head, tossing it over her shoulder and diving back down to continue immediately.

Max presses her lips forcefully into Chloe's skin. She massages her breasts gruffly, grunting a little into her neck. She nips gently at her vein, making sure not to leave too deep a mark. Chloe groans. There's a tingly feelings pooling in the pit of her stomach and she give a tiny whimper. She jerks forward a bit when she feels Max's teeth sink into her. Despite the angle, she arches into the brunette's hands. "Dammit…"

Max's fingers brush teasingly across Chloe's nipples, and she flicks her tongue out to soothe the spot she just bit. Chloe's noises are causing jolt of electricity to shoot up her spine. "Mm…" she hums as she tastes Chloe's skin on her tongue, sighing gently.

"Max…" Her names comes out soft from Chloe, full of a loving need. The tingling moves further down, increasing between her legs. She moves her hand to pull Max back gently and looks at her. Simply just to take her in. She gets caught up in her, biting her lip.

Max catches her gaze and moves her hands around her neck again, wanting to feel nothing more than her lips again. Her thumb brushes against the nape of her neck. Her knee's movements grow slower the longer she looks at her until it comes to a complete stop and she entirely lost in her eyes. Her lips are slightly parted in soulful wonderment.

Chloe repeats her name again. It comes out in a soft whisper, her lips barely even moving to say it. She can feel her heart slamming in her chest the more she watches her. It occurs to her how lucky she is to have Max, to be able to call her hers. She shivers at the feeling of her thumb brushing across her neck and she smiles a bit. She doesn't realize but her eyes are slightly watering.

The breath of a smile crosses Max's lips. She moves her head upwards to kiss Chloe gently and quickly, the movement swift and graceful as the cautious step of a fawn. She notices Chloe's eyes glistening and her hand moves down to her cheek. "Chloe…"

Chloe melts into the kiss, despite how quick it is. Max saying her name causes her stomach to riot with butterflies. "I… I love you, Max…" She's unsure herself why she sounds so scared to say it, but a single tear slips down her cheeks as she does.

Hearing those pristine, genuine words from Chloe's mouth causes a lump to form in Max's throat, and she feels her eyes start to brim over. She pulls her close into her shoulder and buries her face in her, kissing her over and over desperately before she starts to feel tears stream down her cheeks. "Chloe, I-" She whispers. Her voice comes out strangled and she swallows, trying again. "I love you, too…"

Chloe laughs a bit when Max pulls her in. She hears the shaking in Max;s voice and wraps her arms around her, bringing the both of them up with a bit of difficulty. She shifts around into a sitting position with Max in her lap. She gently moves Max away and wipes at the tears on her face with the pad of her thumb. She pulls her in for a chaste kiss, however deep with an innocent kind of intensity.

"Sorry…" Max whisper. "Sorry…" Her words are silenced by Chloe's kiss, the warmth of her lips enveloping her in an overwhelming sense of bonafide love. Her hands move to her shoulders to brace herself against the new feeling, nonetheless reveling in its undulate, corporeal sensation.

Chloe parts from her lips, giving another quick kiss before speaking, "What are you apologizing for?" She smiles at her. "Don't be sorry for crying. If anything it's my fault."

Max's hands move to comb through blue locks. "No, it's not…" she says, her voice still soft as she moves her head closer to press their foreheads together. "I just-"

The sound of the door slamming open jerks them apart. "Okay, now what in the name of-!" David stops, nonplussed. His mouth is agape and he's rooted to the ground. He looks too surprised to even be angry. Noticing the more-noticeable tear stains on Max's cheeks, his hardened expression softens.

Chloe grits her teeth for a second and the calm look on her face changes to one of minimal anger. "Jesus, can't give us any privacy?"

David stays calm - with considerable effort, mind you - and takes a step backwards, his hand on the doorknob. "Right. Sorry." He actually looks apologetic for a moment, sincerity flitting in the windows of his small eyes and his mouth tightening with understanding. However, he doesn't leave the room. "Just… just checkin' on you. Are you two okay?"

Max nods slowly. She wipes at her tears with the back of her hand. "We're okay, David. Thanks for asking."

"Yeah, we're fine." Chloe takes a breath to calm herself a bit. She tries to keep the sarcasm out of her voice and be serious. "Thanks for checking in."

"Good." Seeming like he doesn't want to leave the two of them alone together, he hesitates. Pursing his lips, he reminds himself that they're young adults. He turns around and shuts the door softly behind him. Yet, just before the door closes, a click can be heard as he locks the door for them.

Max turns around and breathes a sigh of relief. "That was close. What's with his change of heart?" She moves her arms around Chloe's neck and kisses her once, quick and fluid.

"Maybe he got another one of mom's lectures." Chloe chuckles into the kiss. She brings her hands up Max's sides and squeezes a bit.

Max gasps a little, the sound barely audible. "May...maybe…" She presses her lips against Chloe's shoulder, not exactly kissing her but providing the feeling of one.

Chloe takes opportunity of the position. She leans in to Max's ear and nips at her earlobe. "But now that that's over and done with, and we've moved on from our crying," -she kisses under Max's ear- "where were we?"

A moan shivers from Max's mouth. She doesn't move in hopes that Chloe would kiss her there again, and her hands trail down her spine to rest above the gentle curve of her hip. She turns her head to kiss the base of Chloe's neck.

Chloe smirks at her moan. "I take it you enjoyed that?" She does it again, adding a small flick of her tongue to the mix. She arches into Max when her hands travel down her spine.

Max moans, louder this time. "Unh, yes…" Once again her hands move up, this time stopping at the latch of Chloe's bra and pausing to unclasp it. She lets it fall. Unable to do much more, she kisses Chloe again, her mouth moving further down as her lust grows.

Chloe takes note of that spot. She moves her arms from around Max and slides the bra down her arms and off, throwing it aside. She lets out a gasp at the traveling of her lips, moving her hips against hers. She shuffles around a bit until she's able to lay Max back on the bed, continuously grinding her hips into her slowly. Max's pleasured sound grow more frequent and louder. In vain, she tries to move her hips up to meet Chloe's but the amount of euphoria being administered at different places renders her efforts useless. She leans her head back to be able to plant her lips against Chloe's to silence herself.

Chloe returns the kiss fervently, drawing Max's lower lip between hers. Her breathing has changed in the slightest. She moves her hands down and pushes Max's shirt up to reveal her bra, wasting no time raking her nails over her stomach toward her chest and massaging somewhat roughly. Max tries not to allow the small cry swelling up inside of her to get out. Realizing her sounds are the reason Chloe's touches elicit so much sensitivity, she turns her head away to bite her lip and squeeze her eyes shut tightly with a heavy exhale.

Chloe laughs softly. "Are you holding back from me, Maxie?" Max turning her head has given her an advantage. She finds the spot under the brunette's ear again. She kisses the spot before nipping at it carefully, at the same time forcing her bra up and exposing Max's breasts to the chill air. She takes the chance to roll Max's nipples between her fingers.

Max musters up enough energy to nod sharply, smiling weakly. She bites her lip harder when she feels Chloe's mouth on that special spot again. She can taste blood. Her chest rises and falls quicker as Chloe's fingers manipulate her, and she can feel the already thin barrier between her and moaning starting to crumble.

"How dare you try to keep from moaning for me, Max." Chloe thrusts her hips into her, rougher, and squeezes her harder. She repeatedly kisses the spot, every few kisses ending in a soft bite.

A tiny sound escapes Max against her will. It's barely audible, but she knows it's enough for Chloe to notice. She shuts her lips tightly and attempts to recompose herself. Her fingers move to tighten around Chloe's arms. Chloe clicks her tongue, feigning disappointment.

"Oh, come on. You can do better than that." She slips out of Max's grasp and begins kissing her way down until she reaches her chest, where she teasingly swirls her tongue around one of Max's hardened peaks.

Max shakes her head defiantly, but her hands are shaking visibly. She reaches down and takes hold of the sheets. Twisting underneath Chloe's tongue, her lips are parted in an unheard gasp.

Chloe takes a nipple between her teeth and tugs gently. "Don't make me tease it out of you." Her voice is jokingly stern. She lets her hand venture down to Max's jeans and lazily drags her finger across the very edge.

Max's hand move now to tangle in Chloe's hair and tug lightly at her tresses, while a small whine exits her throat. "F-f…" She struggles to finish the curse. Her hips jerk upward in a feeble attempt to gain more pleasure, but it does little to aid her. She settles for melting into Chloe's touch.

Chloe can't help but laugh, admiring Max's stubbornness. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you." She repeats the action, this time doing it to both nipples. She feels her hips jerk and takes her hand away instantly. She rests her hand on her stomach and sometimes scratches her nails against her.

Max whimpers softly. "N-no, don't stop…" Her own hand reaches down in search for Chloe's. She shivers at the sensation of her nails scraping against her, and it only makes her fumble around for her hand more desperately. When she finds it, she tugs gently, another aim at more ecstasy.

"I want to hear you." Chloe says simply. She busies herself with Max's chest again. She dresses the space between her breasts with small kisses, nipping every now and then.

"Nuh-uh." Max shakes her head firmly. Her confidence, however, is shaken once she feels Chloe's teeth on her skin. She quivers and sighs, being reduced to a panting mess. She scrapes her nails against Chloe's scalp. Feeling decidedly rebellious, she pushes at Chloe's shoulders to move her head away for a moment. "S-stop it…"

Chloe picks her head up and looks at Max. "I'm sorry, what?" She shimmies up, purposely pressing herself into her. "You want me to stop?"

Max inhales sharply. "No…" She whimpers piteously, her voice helpless. The space on her chest is cool from when Chloe's touch heralded itself known. "No, I'm sorry…"

Chloe whispers in her ear, "That's what I thought." She kisses her cheek before moving back down to where she was and returning to what she was doing. "Now," She moves even further after a minute and plants her lips above Max's pants and mutters against her skin, "Moan for me." She flicks her tongue along the soft skin as her hand works on her chest.

Max obliges wholeheartedly, a warm moan filling her throat. Her hips move up again, moving Chloe closer to her covered core. With her eyes she begs silently for Chloe to remove the fabric that separates her from her center. Her hands once again tangle themselves in her locks. Chloe grins smugly at the reaction she gets.

"Much better." She says. She catches the look in Max's eyes and nods silently once, taking hold of her jeans and pulling them down to her ankles where she yanks them off. She leaves her underwear on, however, to tease her a little more. She drags her fingers up the wet spot the material is happily sporting, giving a soft moan of her own. "Mmm...look how wet you already are for me, Max."

Max spreads her legs a bit wider and whines. She grinds her hips into Chloe's hand. "Chloe…" Her grasp focuses once more on the sheets and pull tightly on them as she writhes under Chloe's teasing touch. "Don't tease!" she protests pathetically. Her face is pulled into a disappointed frown and her knuckles are turning white from her steel grip on the sheets.

Chloe presses harder, managing to find her clit and rubbing slow circles into it. She takes her place towering over Max again, kissing everywhere she can reach. "You should know you look hella cute when you're disappointed in me." She snaps the underwear against her skin and her grin only widens.

Max gasps and moans, her back forming a perfect arc. She tosses her head back in objection, yet she's helpless in Chloe's hands. Her hands move down to her chest to receive the pleasure she so needily yearns for. It's admittedly less than what Chloe could arouse in her, but it suffices for now as her cries grow louder.

Chloe suddenly takes her hand from Max's heat and grabs hers at her chest, pinning them on either side of her head. "What did I tell you about doing my job for me?" she growls. She moves her hips into her, slow at first then roughly the second time.

Max moans a little at Chloe's slight display of possessiveness. Trying to regain her composure, she struggles against Chloe's grip. But she's too strong. Max falls limp and victim to her ministrations. She takes this as punishment for the teasing she gave her for the past few days - it's a begrudging acceptance, but acceptance nonetheless. Chloe gives a satisfied grin at her surrender.

"Now there's a good girl." Chloe releases Max's wrists and moves down once more. She takes the edge of Max's underwear between her teeth and pull them down slowly, smirking at Max the whole way. She drops them at the end of the bed. Her fingers find Max's wetness again. "Since you've been doing fairly well, Max, I'll let you decide how you want to be pleasured. And maybe the position."

Max feels a trembling sensation run up her spine when Chloe takes off her underwear and sighs at the contact made with her nether region. "W-what's with the domination?" she asks, her voice shy if not a little scared.

Chloe shrugs nonchalantly. "I don't know. It just came on." She takes on a more serious tone as her hand ceases its movements. "Why, do you not like it?"

Max swallows and bites her lip so as to not release an upset whine. "No, I love it…" She manages to utter while rolling her hips to gain friction against Chloe's hand.

"Well, in that case," Chloe laughs at Max moving against her hand and picks up the activity again. "Answer my question."

Max frees a breath she didn't know she was holding and speaks as best as she can. "F-fuck me - nnh! - any way you want…" Her hands travel downward and brush against the side of Chloe's neck gently. She titles her head back and moans.

"Putting the power in my hands? Oh, Maxie is really taking risks today." Chloe gets up from the bed and waltzes over to the dresser, opening one up and searching through it. "Better not touch yourself, either."

"So mean." Max says, her hand stopping in its tracks to her heat. Her legs move up against each other in a weak attempt to stimulate her, but it does little to do so. She sighs and waits impatiently for Chloe to retrieve whatever she's getting.

"I'm not mean until I leave you like this." Chloe says. She finds the regular strap-on and takes it out. She turns towards the bed and tosses it on there, smirking at Max. "Care to help me out of my jeans, Max?" She says invitingly.

Her gaze resting on the strap-on, Max's heartbeat quickens as she imagines what Chloe is going to do to her. She shakes herself out of her thoughts and forces herself to sit up and get off the bed, approaching Chloe shakily and resting her hands on the hem of her jeans. She stands up on her toes a bit and kisses her passionately as she unbuttons and unzips her jeans, hooking her thumbs on either sides of the waistband and pulling down deftly, taking her boxers with them.

Chloe kisses her back, stepping out of the pile of clothes at her feet. Feeling Max's nervousness, she gives her a reassuring smile. "Don't be so nervous." She adds jokingly with a wink, "Yet." She steps around Max and grabs the dildo, putting it on and making sure it's positioned right. She returns to Max and stoops down, picking her up at her knees. She grins at her mischievously as she holds her over the tip and move her to the wall. She dips her head and begins kissing Max's neck as she teasingly presses into her but not going in just yet.

Max gasps and moves her arms around Chloe instinctively. Her nails bury beneath Chloe's skin. Her head hits the wall as she leans back and moans heartily. "Chloe! Fuck me, please..!" She cries as she feels the toy pressing up against her, not yet inside but almost there.

"What the lady wants, the lady gets." Chloe says. She eases the toy into Max's entrance, simultaneously biting at her pulse point. She straightens up and starts thrusting roughly at a pace that isn't slow but isn't all that fast either. She grins at the photographer, biting her lip in effort.

Max stifles a loud moan once the dildo is inside of her, but it can't be helped once Chloe starts thrusting into her. She moves forward and closes her teeth around the sensitive skin at Chloe's neck, hoping to cover up the sounds she's suppressing. "Mm, Chloe!" she sighs.

Chloe groans when Max bites her, her head going back. The brunette's moan sends a sharp flare of heat from the pit of her stomach to her core. She picks up the pace instantly and she rolls her hips in time with each push back in. Max squirms in bliss, unable to contain the pleasured cries that spill in rivers from her mouth. When she tries to sink her teeth into Chloe's flesh again, her coordination is off-kilter, so she settles for pressing weak kisses into the skin she ravaged. Chloe quickly captures Max in a kiss to quiet her down. She lets her teeth nip at her lip.

"David…" she breathes. Her hand, despite her warning, moves down and squeezes at her breasts, teasing her nipples by pinching. She falters a bit in her thrusting, jerkily plunging into Max at a somewhat awkward angle that just barely misses her g-spot.

Max pretty much ignores Chloe's cautioning. Pants, low moans, and whines exit her parched throat. They grow even louder when Chloe's hand reaches her chest, and when her ramming grows uneven and spasmodic, she half-screams. Her voice is dry and it seems as if she's unable to lift a finger without shaking. Chloe secures her hands under Max after a couple minutes and moves her away from the wall, returning to the bed and nearly collapsing on it. The action causes the dildo to nearly slip out of her, to which Chloe quickly pounds back into her as deep as she can go. She feverishly kisses every inch of her skin her lips can make it to, sometimes dragging her tongue or biting tenderly.

The rough penetration causes Max's eyes to glisten and a cool scream fills the room, which she hurriedly silences by forcing her face into Chloe's hair. She still whimpers occasionally but she makes sure to keep her cries and screams in check. She wraps her arms around Chloe's sides to pull her hips in faster and harder, not making much noise with plenty of difficulty.

Chloe flinches at Max's scream and slows down a bit to be more careful. "Sorry…" She complies with Max's legs pulling her in and her breath hitches. Her hand moves down between them and find her clit. She brushed against it with two fingers, applying some pressure. "Fuck, Max, you're wetter than when we started." The laugh in her voice is evident.

Max whimpers at the airiness in Chloe's voice. "What d-d'you expect? For me to be dryer?" She winces as her brain registers the feeling of Chloe's fingers at her clit. A moaning, heavily-breathing mess, her hands move feebly to Chloe's chest and start massaging gently with quavering hands.

Chloe chuckles breathlessly. "Now, but I don't think you've ever been this wet. Except when you came, of course." Chloe moans softly, arching into Max's palms. She rolls her hips again, going as fast and as hard as she can into her girlfriend. Her fingers react to the change in pace and move faster as well.

Max is about to give a brazen reply when she feels a sudden pulsating rush to her core, and she senses the imminent orgasm already fast approaching. She curses inwardly. "Shit, Chloe… I'm - ah, I'm gonna come…" Her own hands stop their work on Chloe's chest as she's caught up in the last moments of pleasure.

Hearing those words, Chloe removes the toy from Max and replaces it with her tongue, lapping hungrily at her clit. Her fingers glide easily into her and find her sweet spot. They start curving against it immediately. Max cries out in protest as she feels the dildo exit her, but she soons dissolves into another puddle of groans and sighs when Chloe's tongue begins treating her instead. She bucks her hips once Chloe finds her g-spot and, all too soon, the walls suddenly come crashing down and her body overflows with stunning velocity. It sends her keening with the power of her orgasm. She reaches down and presses Chloe's face into her center, eager to pack as much pleasure as possible in these last few seconds. She breathes heavily, her peaking heartbeat slowly down gradually and calming in her chest. Her fingers loosen in Chloe's hair. She relaxes her head on the pillow, swallowing, her legs still shaking from the forceful impact.

Chloe hums into Max when she reaches her climax. She sucks on her clit to draw it out a long as possible and runs her tongue up her crevice to taste as much of her as possible. A satisfied smile graces her lips and she moves up to kiss Max deeply. "Damn," is all she can say, chuckling a bit.

Max can taste herself on Chloe's lips. Her fingers move to touch her, not sensually but intimately. "Damn, what?" She murmurs, pulling Chloe in for another quick kiss. She rests her forehead against hers and just looks at her for a moment's time.

"Damn, I don't think I'll ever get over the way you come for me." Chloe laughs. She kisses Max back and smiles when she looks at her. She brings her hand up to her cheek. "You never did tell me what you were thinking of me."

Max's cheeks turn ruddy and warm from both sentences uttered. She averts her gaze for a second. "I don't wanna say. You're gonna make fun of me."

"Now why would I ever do that?" Max's blush makes Chloe laugh again, but she quickly stops and tries to be serious.

Max scoffs and tries to brush it off. "Because I know you, that's why."

"If I'd known you were gonna be like this, I would've teased you a lot more." Chloe pauses for a minute. "Then again, it's not too late." She starts moving her hand down again, smirking.

Max grabs her hand and stops it, giving her a serious - but not too much of the expression - look. "No way." She shakes her head firmly, making it known she's not going to budge.

Chloe tries not to laugh at the fact that Max knows as well as she does that she could easily take her hand from her and pouts. "Come on, Max. Please?"

"Noo." Defiantly, she moves Chloe's hand back to her side and rolls them over to their facing each other on their sides. "Unless, of course, you want another three day punishment? Or should I make it five days this time..?"

Chloe's eyes widen at the threat. She swallows visibly, but lets a smile cover the reaction. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"I don't think you want to find out." Max chuckles. Of course, she wouldn't really do that. Having Chloe not touch her was as hard for her as it was for Chloe. But she's glad the attention has shifted from her thoughts to this.

"Hm." Chloe drags a single finger up Max's side and looks down. "I think it's worth the risk. After all, curiosity did kill the cat." She laughs at her own joke. "And I'm genuinely curious."

Max rolls her eyes and lifts Chloe's hand again, this time resting it firmly to her cheek. "You'll wish you hadn't been. I'm doing you a favor, y'know." She smiles a little.

"Two things, Maximus. One, you do realize I can take my hand from you at any given moment? And two, you know I'll just break the rules again. So what does it matter?" Chloe moves in to kiss her.

Max turns her head slightly to dodge her lips. "Yeah, but I'm trusting you not to. Suck on that." Now it's her turn to laugh at her own joke.

Chloe frowns kiddingly when Max moves away. "That's a lot of faith you got in me. You know I don't normally hesitate when it comes to getting what I want. And I'm pretty sure I just got through sucking, thank you very much."

Rolling her eyes again, Max props herself up on one elbow. She looks down at Chloe and tsks in moroseness. "And to think, I thought I could trust you." She shifts her position to get up off the bed.

Chloe wraps an arms around Max and pulls her to her. "Where do you think you're going?" She laughs. "We haven't settled this."

Max groans and grudgingly returns to her place next to Chloe. "Whaaat?" She whines in a child tone.

"Tell meeee." Chloe says, mimicking her childish voice.

Max chooses to feign obliviousness. "Tell you whaat?"

"Max, if you don't tell me, I will not think twice about teasing you relentlessly. You seem to forget I still have the dildo on. Plus I have a strength and height advantage." She kisses under Max's ear, knowing she would get something out of her and smirks against her skin.

Max shivers and pulls away, burying her face into the pillow. She mumbles something into it before lifting her head up and smiling triumphantly. "There, I said it."

"Really now? That's funny, because I didn't hear a thing." At that, Chloe's hand moves south again. "Wanna try that again?"

Max gulps, her ostentatious air sputtering to a stop. "N-no…?"

"You sure? Because it doesn't sound like it." Chloe takes Max's ear between her teeth and tugs gingerly. Her hand reaches her slit and moves between her legs.

"Yeah…" Max has given up trying to stop her and instead allowed herself to get lost in her touch, moans already erupting for her due to her still heightened sensitivity.

Chloe grins. Her fingers move against the small bundle of nerves before disappearing. She lets Max go and turns over, stripping herself of the strap-on and tucking her hands under her head. "Alright, then. Guess I'll take a nap."

Max groans in frustration. She turns away as well to move her own hand between her legs, rubbing roughly. "Y-you do that."

"Having fun over there?" Chloe snickers at the bed shifting. She already knew what Max was gonna do.

"Yep." Max struggles to keep her voice level as she slips two fingers inside of herself. "I can manage full well on my own, you see?"

"Mm, but it's not the same is it?" Chloe grins broadly. "You can't measure to the way my tongue moves against you, the way my fingers curve so easily within you and make you cry my name, right? The way I just got through thrusting into you and bringing you to your second orgasm today?" She laughs softly. "Nah, not the same."

Max moans and thrusts deep inside herself. "No…but I can imagine, can't I?" She shivers as another thrust draws Chloe's name from her mouth, her eyes closing as she fantasizes.

"Still not the same." Chloe grins at Max's moan and turns over, putting her arm over her and covering her hand with her own. She says in her ear, "Because you know it isn't really me. Fantasies aren't fulfilling. I should know of the many times I've fantasized about you."

"You've… fantasized about me?" Still continuing the motions gaily, Max turns her head slightly so Chloe's lips brush past her ear. The feeling of Chloe's hand over hers motivates her even more, causing her hips to buck suddenly.

Chloe intertwines their fingers, hindering Max's motion. "Of course I have. Before you were mine and during. I gotta say, Max, you've surpassed my expectations." With quick, fluid movement, Chloe tears Max's hand away from her center and flips her onto her back. She takes her other hand and pins them both over head. She smirks down at Max victoriously."

Max cries out in frustration as her own fingers are pulled away, tears actually pricking at the corners of her eyes from need. She lustily tries to move her hips against Chloe's legs, but it's no use; she's pinned down and helpless. "Chloe!"

"Yes?" Chloe raises a single eyebrow. Her tone is innocent and playful.

Max wants to scream in annoyance. Chloe's coolness is driving her crazy, as is the unbearable even painful heat burning between her legs. "Okay, fine! You wanna know what I was thinking of? I was thinking of our wedding, and how perfect it'll be, and...and how amazing and fantastic and beautiful it's going to be to share such a magical moment with our friends and family! And how I'm going to cry there because I'm going to think how lucky I am to have you and how amazing you are and just you, Chloe! You!

"You're amazing, and stunning, and fantastic, and beautiful, and you're you! And I love you, and I'm in love with you, and there! I told you! Now will you please let me finger myself in peace?!"

The silence that ensues is a heavy one. Chloe is caught completely off guard by Max's outburst. She blinks a few times, words failing her as she tries to think of something to say. Her hands loosen around her wrists. "Max…" is all she can get out in her amazed state.

Max's face is entirely red at this point, the cerise color rising throughout the entire soliloquy. She turns her face away from Chloe, unable to meet her gaze. "Call me clingy, I don't care." She risks a dry joke.

Gently, Chloe turns her face back to her and leans down. "I won't say that. I just want to know what made you think I was going to laugh at you. Max, do you think I haven't thought of that every waking hour of my life?" She laughs shyly. Her own face is starting to turn red. "I wake up next to you almost everyday and it keeps going through my mind that a girl like you would want anything to do with a girl like me.

"I thought that… I thought when you came back you wouldn't look at me the same. I was so different… I still am. We both know I'll never go back to the Chloe I once was. But the fact that you continue to love me anyway and put up with my shit" - Chloe swallows thickly. - "It baffles me."

Max pulls her wrists loose from Chloe's hold, brings her close to her, totally disregarding their state of undress. She speaks into her ear, her voice all soft and warm like a spring breeze. "Don't you ever think that, okay? I love you just the way you are. You're the only beautiful, amazing, stunning Chloe I would ever want you to be. You're the person I love, I choose to spend my time with, the only person I've ever fallen in love with - and the only person I will fall in love with. You don't doubt that for a second, okay?" She nuzzles her gently. "Or I'll have to attack you with snuggles and kisses until you don't."

Chloe laughs. "Then I'd have to say I doubt it." Naturally, she's joking. But it's worth making Max smile and laugh.

Max smiles mischievously and immediately slips them over, hugging her tightly, nuzzling her neck, and kissing her everywhere he lips can reach. "Surrender!"

"N-ha!-Never!" Chloe starts laughing uncontrollably, squirming a bit in her hold.

Max takes on a cooing tone. "Aww, am I gonna have to take this to the next level?" She cocks an eyebrow, the childing, troublesome look becoming prominent by the second. More kisses are peppered at her collarbone, her arms wrapping tighter around her."

"Wha-what's the next lev-vel?" Chloe is still laughing, though her laughter shifts to quiet sighs when Max starts kissing her collarbone.

"This." Max's hand moves southwards t Chloe's heat, brushing lightly across her slit and coming away coated in silky fluid. She laughs a little. "Goddamn, did I turn you on this much?"

Chloe moans, the sound dripping with arousal. She ignores the blush returning to her face. "What can I say? You do things to me, Caulfield." She winks at her and grins.

Max peppers moist kisses lower on Chloe's chest. "Do I? I wasn't aware." One finger moves deftly inside of Chloe. She moans into her skin at the feeling of her soaking, thrusting deeply inside of her sharply.

"Mmm, y-yes…" Chloe's back arches and a guttural moan works its way out. A small smile crosses her lips. "Don't - ah… - be a smartass…"

Max continues thrusting in this jerky staccato fashion to tease you in the slightest. "Why not?" I murmur against her warm skin. The sound of Chloe's moan causes a small grin to form.

Chloe whines softly. She throws her head back and bites her lip, holding in a moan. "N-unh…" She starts moving against Max's hand, instinct kicking in.

Max slows her movements down to an agonizing pace just to taunt her. "Mm, did you like that?" Her teeth tug at her skin roughly to beckon an answer from her. My tongue flicks out to immediately salve the the treatment.

"Fu-fuck…" Chloe's body jerks slightly when Max tugs at her skin, earning her a soft gasp in response. The slowing of Max's fingers makes her groan and take hold of the blankets. "Max…"

Max pulls again at her skin, rougher this time. "Answer me." Curling her finger once deeply inside of her to press hard against her g-spot, Max lowers her head to draw one of her breasts into her mouth, sucking softly.

"Ah!" Chloe moans loudly despite her efforts to keep in it. "Yes… yes, Max…" She turns her head to the side and lets her eyes fall closed, leaving her hips to continue moving with Max's pace. She can sense a haze already clouding her thoughts.

"That's… what I… thought," Max purrs between slow sucks that grow in size and intensity. Slowly and with ease thanks to Chloe's heavily lubricated state she adds a second finger into her, however still moving painstakingly slow. Her left hand moves to massage the breast that her mouth isn't working on, and one of her legs moves hers so she can grind her hips against her thigh, gaining stimulation.

Chloe mewls and her hips buck slightly. She struggles to catch her breath as her chest rises and falls in Max's palm. She keeps her lower half moving in hopes to create another outlet for the ever-growing pleasure Max is causing in her system, but it isn't as much as she'd thought. Max's slow pace is starting to drive her insane with lust. "Max, please…"

"Please… what?" She murmurs. "Tell me what you want." Max delivers those words with one quick thrust into her. For a few seconds, she changes the pace to one of haste to give Chloe what she yearns for. But soon she switches back to the much-too-slow one of before. Swirling her tongue around Chloe's nipple, she allows herself to give the bluenette another few seconds of happiness.

Chloe holds in a cry that ends up coming out as a whimper. It becomes progressively difficult for her to keep them under control. She wriggles along with Max's thrusts, enjoying when she speeds up and whining when she returns to the torturous pace as before. Shudders fall through her body at the feeling of Max's tongue moving against her. "F-uck me, please…" She doesn't even think about holding on to her dignity due to the haze starting to take over her mind.

Deciding to test Chloe's limits, she pushes on. "How?" She curls her fingers more daintily this time, making sure to just barely miss her sweet spot. "How do you want me to fuck you, Che?" She presses her hips into Chloe needily, wanting to feel more of her underneath her. Her massaging becomes rougher; however, her pace stays at the ever-present, teasing rate.

Chloe tries not to scream. "Max!" It's the only thing she can get out at the moment, her senses overloading with immense lust and pleasure. She groans when Max moves against her and her hands guide themselves to her hips. They tighten when they take her into their hold. She tries to make herself answer the question. "I...I d- shit…"

Max nips carefully at the sensitive spots on Chloe's skin. "What?" This time, she curls her fingers up all the way, pressing into her sweet spot over and over. "You're not getting what you want until you say it." She showers kisses over the spots she bit, coaxing the red marks into a more salved state.

Chloe melts into her ministrations, unable to keep from moaning her name. It occurs to her, even for a fleeting moment, that Max knows just about all of her sensitive spots and can't help but question how. Now that she's complaining. Each bite makes her moan and twitch, and each strike to her g-spot makes her nearly cry out. "I don't… care…" She mutters. She shakes her head, though the action is a it erratic. "Just...fuck… - ah! - me…"

The answer doesn't satisfy Max. Growling impatiently, she presses her thumb hard against Chloe's clit. Not rubbing but simply applying pressure. "No." Her eyes are clouding over with lust, misty with the little pleasure gained from rubbing up against Chloe. "Be specific. Tell me exactly what you need." Her hips jerk sporadically, drawing a gasp from Chloe, and she groans in half-pleasure. She stops her work on Chloe's chest to lean up close to her ear so she can snarl, "Or do you want me to leave?"

Chloe feels a quick flash of heat run through her veins at the contact. It's gone a second later and she groans in frustration. She tries to rub herself against Max's thumb, gaining the slightest satisfaction and moaning as a result. Max's question, her tone, makes Chloe gulp. "N-no, please…" She moves away from Max's lips, her breath washing over her skin. "I j-just…" She can't figure out herself what she wants. An answer comes out, but it's one that not even Chloe expects. "I want...you, Max… I wa-want you to fuck me…" She blushes heavily. "Like yes...yesterday…"

Max laughs dryly. "Oh, you like it rough, do you?" She clamps her teeth around the soft flesh at Chloe's neck. "Very well." She withdraws her fingers completely from Chloe, licking them clean and letting slip a moan of appreciation. She moves off the side of the bed towards Chloe's dresser, pretending to make a tough decision. She looks back at Chloe with innocent sparkling in her eyes. "Normal strap-on… or vibrator?"

Chloe refuses to meet Max's gaze at the first question. She rears up when she bites her, a sharp gasp coming out. She tries not to whine when pathetically when Max takes her fingers from her, but she happens to catch her licking her wetness off her fingers and at Max's moan she lets out one herself. "Normal…" She requests, hoping that that's what Max will go with. She knows for a fact that if she goes with the vibrator she won't last long.

Deciding to be considerate just this once, Max does pull out the normal red one. She slips it on with ease and eagerly makes her way back to the bed. However, she doesn't pleasure Chloe just yet. A smirk makes itself known on her face and, standing on her knees on the bed, she says with smugness, "Hands and knees. Right now."

Chloe takes a minute to watch her. The smirk on her face tells her that she isn't kidding and, with admitted shakiness, she turns over onto her stomach and pushes herself up on her hands and knees. Her face and chest are possessed with a red shade and she keeps her head bowed down in embarrassment.

Max moves up so that the dildo is pressed tightly against Chloe's crevice. Slipping her hands around her waist, she bends down to coo in her ear, "Aw, are you embarrassed? Don't be; dignity is going to be the least of your worries by the time we're done." She moves her hips forward to tease her clit a little. "How bad do you want this?"

"A-ah…" Chloe's fingers curve into the covers, anticipating the sweet pleasure that doesn't come. They relax a bit and her teeth close on her lip at Max's words. She doesn't bother denying to herself that it does turn her on more. She jerks forward when the toy presses into her clit. She tries to let the truth come out. "More...more than anything right now…" She breathes. But her voice is low and she isn't sure if it was audible.

Max moves the dildo up to Chloe's slit and runs the toy's length along it slowly, up and down. "What was that?" Her hands move lower to Chloe's hips to steady her. She nibbles gently on Chloe's earlobe to coax an answer out of her. "I'm waiting…"

"Nng!" Chloe is panting a bit. Her core is throbbing with want, it's plead for relief through her almost as uneven as her heartbeat. Her head leans into Max when she bites at her ear. She restates the question, changing it to not sound a desperate. "So bad, Max… Please…" The words 'I need it' almost leave her, but she stops them and her mouth is left hanging open in a silent plea.

"I feel like there was something else you wanted to say." Max is trying not to laugh at this point, burying her face in Chloe's neck and moving her hips slowly against her. "You wanna try again?"

Chloe shakes her head firmly. Her eyes shut tightly when Max moves into her. She's trying to give over to the submissiveness, but what's left of her sensibility isn't letting her. It's almost as stubborn as she is on a daily basis. "N-nothing else…"

Max buries her nails beneath Chloe's skin and presses the toy's tip inside of her, giving her nothing more that just that. "Oh, really? You absolutely sure?" Her voice is low and rough, its intensity magnified by the close proximity.

Chloe cries out. She can't take it anymore and the words come pouring from her mouth in a breathless ramble. "I need it! I was going to say I need it!" Everything about this is causing her to grow wetter by the second and her heat throbs again, the feeling fierce and demanding. She lets out a begging moan and rocks against Max impatiently. "Please…"

Max grins. "I thought so." Suddenly and with great strength, she forces the dildo all the way into Chloe up to the hilt. Her hands reach up to touch her chest again, massaging roughly. She starts moving quickly, not even stopping to wait for Chloe to accommodate, the rate she's going at harsh and almost convulsive. She grunts each time she thrusts, enjoying the feeling of Chloe's warm skin against her hips.

Chloe screams her name, nearly collapsing onto the bed. There's no way for her keep her sounds at a minimum anymore. The force at which Max is pounding into her renders her helpless and putty in her hands. She can feel more of her wetness come out of her and Max's hands on her breasts is aiding the onslaught of immense pleasure filling her. She tries and ultimately fails at meeting Max's pace.

At Chloe's scream Max feels her libido spark up again - however, she dutifully ignores it. She can feel Chloe's wetness spilling around the area where the toy is hitting and laughs short. "You're so wet…" Deciding that she wants to feel more of it, she moves her right hand from one of Chloe's breasts and down to clit to stimulate her there, too. She rubs in slow, soft circles, making sure to flick it every once and awhile so as to remind Chloe that she wasn't going to lose her teasing air anytime soon. Her thrusts grow faster, somehow, until she's seeming to go at an unearthly pace, ramming with almost no thought of how the power in her thrusts must impact her girlfriend.

Chloe's arms give way and she falls forward onto the bed, burrowing into the pillow and mewling into it. The sound is pitched and broke between thrusts. Max's words cause a fresh blush to rise in her cheeks. She turns her head from the pillow so she can breathe and her face is twisted up in a combination of bliss and the smallest amount of pain. She can feel a knot forming in her abdomen within seconds of Max's fingers finding her clit. "Max, fuck!" Her toes are starting to curl and the pressure in her hips is growing to be a bit more than she can handle every time Max rams back into her. Her eyes are starting to water slightly, but she doesn't mind it.

Chuckling a little, Max quickly shifts so she can pummels Chleo even faster and harder in their current position. Her fingers start applying more pressure to the small bundle of nerves, pressing deeply before rubbing again. "Coming already?" she teases. Her breathing is starting to fray at the edges, turning into ragged pants. She starts pushing harder and harder, even though she can tell she's going to be sore after this, she feels it's worth it for Chloe.

Chloe, on the other hand, is unable to answer Max verbally as her teeth have taken refuge on the pillow to keep her from alerting David more than she probably already has. She tries to shake her head at least, but it's unclear due to Max changing the force of her thrust. She lets out a yelp, followed by a cry. She feels the knot swelling but also growing tighter. It's moving down to her entrance and more of her juices come spilling out. Yet, she hasn't reached her much awaited release. She moans Max's name again. "I-I… Dammit, I-"

Max starts rubbing Chloe's clit in a disorganized fashion, the sole goal in mind to get Chloe there. Her movements have reached their peak of velocity and strength. The sounds filling the room cause a groan to erupt from her open mouth. The hand that was massaging Chloe's breasts stops to curl her arm around her midsection and hold her close. As steadily as she can muster, she murmurs, "Come on, Che... come for me…" She leaves gently bites on her skin, alleviating the pain by leaving wet kisses on top of the marks.

At Max's words, Chloe is pushed over the edge. Her back arches and her body as a whole jerks, her orgasm almost throwing her off balance and she's close to falling over. The knot within her comes undone with a snap. She bites down on the pillow again to muffles her cries and screams. She can barely breathe by the time it's over, her body writhing and her mouth letting go of piteous whimpers.

Max huffs a laugh before slowly sliding out of Chloe. Ridding herself of the toy, she gives Chloe a moment to rest by going to the bathroom to wash it off. After drying it, she comes back and shuts the door softly, placing the dildo back in the dresser and coming back to lie down beside Chloe, one arm around her side. She laughs again. "You are so lucky I didn't use the vibrator. You would've passed out or something."

Chloe tries and laughs with her, her breath mostly restored. "Well it's not my fault you built me up so much." She feels another blush rising in her neck and covers her face with her hand. "I don't know how you do that to me. I really don't."

Max tenderly takes Chloe's hand from her face and showers kisses on her cheeks, nose and lips. "Neither do I." She giggles. "D'aww, you're so cute when you blush."

"Psh, Chloe Price doesn't do cute." She smiles a bit. "And she certainly doesn't do damage control, either. I barely recovered from yesterday and I have even more hickeys and nail marks. You should really cut your nails."

Max scoffs. "It's been less than five minutes since you came and you're already bossing me around. You've got some real nerve, Price." One of her hands go up to play with one of her blue locks. "Really brave, you are."

"Don't go all Yoda on me now." Chloe says with a roll of her eyes. "And we may alternate dominance in the bedroom, but you know that I'm the man in this relationship." She deepens her voice jokingly, grinning like a fool. "So, yes, I am bossing you around less than five minutes after I came. Do you have a problem with that?"

Max clambers on top of Chloe and pretends to smother her. "Suffocate the gender roles! Screw 'em in the ass!" She declares while choking on bursts of laughter.

"Ah! How dare you!" Chloe grabs Max by her wrists and pulls her down until she's a breath's distance away from her. She keeps her voice low, but takes on a pirate tone. "You dare defy yer Captain?"

Max feigns fear. "N-no! I'm sorry, cap'n!" she says jokingly. "Don't make your poor little First Mate walk the plank!"

"Hm. Maybe I'll let ya off with a warnin', lass." Chloe grins. "But on one condition. Two, actually."

Max cowers in mock terror. "What are they? Please, I'll do anything! Just don't keelhaul me!"

Chloe goes back to her normal voice, laughing at Max. "Kiss me and join me in the shower."

Max giggles and obliges, meeting Chloe's lips with her own and kissing her feverishly. "Why am I not surprised?"

Chloe smiles into the kiss, giving her another small one before she answers. "Because you know me oh so well. Now, come on." She reaches down and kiddingly lays a small slap to Max's ass, taking on the pirate voice again. "All hands on deck!"

Max yelps and tries to glare at Chloe, naturally failing. She moves off of her and gets up, stretching and yawning a little bit. "Gee, I'm worn out." She chuckles and looks at Chloe.

Chloe laughs kind of loud at Max's reaction and gets up as well. "You think I'm not? I'd carry you, but I don't think David wants to see his step-daughter naked and carrying her equally naked girlfriend to the bathroom."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Max says. She moves for the door. "Let's just shower before you decide to make me walk the plank."

"Aye, she be smarter than she looks." Chloe steps up behind Max and reaches around her to open the door a crack, listening. After a moment of silence, she smiles. "We're clear. Let's go."

…

Author's Note: Jesus. That was… That was insanely long for no reason. But hey, it's finished and now I can leave it alone. I am being so honest when I say that this is the last chapter period. No more. Still iffy on the ending, but whatever. Hope you guys enjoyed this unreasonably long epilogue!

Now, for real this time,

CaptainVampireQueen awaaay!


End file.
